Nightmare
by Torresx2
Summary: Ningún akuma era demasiado difícil para Ladybug y Chat Noir,con su fuerza física,agilidad mental y poderes combinados eran ro¿y si el nuevo akumatizado los separa,inhablita sus cuerpos,confunde sus mentes y anula sus poderes? ¿como se las arreglaran los superheroes de Paris para derrotar a un enemigo que usa sus propias pesadillas para vencerlos,sin que ellos sepan?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen… Son de su creativo creador a quien no le sé el nombre pero lo admiro ;)**

 **Este fic será corto como los otros…eso creo. Y es, como quien diría, de la misma realidad de mi otro fic "Sentidos"… leer ese le dará sentido a este primer capi en parte…pero si no lo quieren leer no es necesario.**

 **Si ya lo leyeron pues bien por ustedes XD**

 **Capítulo 1: Un Akuma de Miedo.**

Adrien aún se sorprendía de las diferentes tonalidades de rojo que podía adoptar la cara de su novia, pasando de un rosa pálido a un rojo granada intenso. Impresionante y adorable, el por qué también se lo hacía divertido.

Estaban en casa de Alya, con los otros chicos de su clase, viendo películas. Tenían programadas una comedia, otra de acción, una de romance que seguro los chicos no dejarían ver completa y una última de terror, las que más le gustaban a Adrien. Eran entretenidas y siempre era bueno que Marinette lo abrazara. Pero el cronograma había cambiado desde un principio, la primera película que Alya coloco fue una que Nino había grabado unos cuantos meses atrás.

 _-Tienes permiso de tu adivinanza de tocar en otro lugar-_ dijo Alya en el video. los presentes reían, menos Adrien por no hacer sentir mal a su novia _\- pero cuidado con el lugar que elijes: mira que estas en público._

El rubio tenía que admitir que ese día Marinette fue muy inteligente al elegir tocarle el pecho… si solo no los fueran grabado. Pero si eso no fuera pasado, él no tendría novia y no estaría tan contento como lo está ahora.

-A veces pienso que Alya me odia- murmuro Marinette, tapándose la cara, avergonzada.

-Piénsalo así- susurro el en respuesta, sonriendo- sin eso, quizás ahora no estaríamos juntos.

Ella lo miro, sus ojos brillando. Se acercó un poco más y lo beso. En menos de un segundo sus amigos comenzaron a vitorear y reír, molestándolos. Pero el único sonido que en serio llamo su atención fue el de la cámara de un teléfono, el de cierta morena probablemente.

-¡Te dije que sin fotos!- grito Marinette poniéndose de pie, muy molesta.

Esta vez, Adrien rio de buena gana, mientras las dos amigas forcejeaban por el control del teléfono.

Gritos de pánico se escucharon a las afueras de la casa de la morena, y todos se precipitaron a la ventana. En la calle, las personas corrían, gritando, todos en una sola dirección, probablemente alejándose de lo que sea que los estuviera asustando.

-Tenemos que escondernos- dijo Chloe, en un chillido. Sabrina, junto a ella, asentía con miedo.

-No es mala idea- afirmo Marinette, más de una ceja arqueada se dirigió a ella, incluyendo a la rubia.

-Si este es un nuevo villano, Ladybug y Chat Noir estarán allá y yo también- dijo Alya, sacando su celular, muy contenta- deséenme suerte.

La morena corrió y salió de su casa antes de que cualquiera le dijera nada. Marinette la llamo, con algo de exasperación ante la temeridad de su mejor amiga; y viéndolo como una posibilidad de salir para transformarse para atender la situación, salió tras ella.

-Nino, cuida a los demás- le dijo Adrien al muchacho- iré por ellas.

Claramente preocupado, el moreno asintió y guio a los demás al sótano de la casa. Adrien salió de la casa, se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca y se transformó. Chat Noir comenzó a correr por los tejados, buscando a su novia y su amiga. Las consiguió un par de cuadras más adelante, corriendo en dirección contraria a la que corría el resto de las personas. Alya corría sonriendo emocionada, sin percatarse de la presencia de el al otro lado de la calle y la de Ladybug que la seguía de cerca, también sobre los tejados.

Ladybug lo miro y le sonrió levemente, tomo su yoyo y comenzó a balancearse entre los edificios, adelantándose. El rubio también tomo su bastón y la siguió. Dejando a la morena detrás.

Llegando a los Campos Elíseos se encontraron con la nueva akumatizada. Ladybug estaba segura que tendría pesadillas con esa mujer apartir de ahora. Su ropa era la más tétrica que le había visto a un esbirro de Hawk Moth, era un vestido largo que se arrastraba por el suelo de color negro ceniza, y parecía hecho de ceniza pues a cada movimiento liberaba partículas de polvo en el aire. Tenía las mangas hasta los puños y le cubría el cuello, era un diseño muy antiguo; su cara era la que no dejaría dormir a la heroína de Paris.

Su rostro y manos eran muy pálidas, blanco tiza. Sus labios grises, delgados y cuarteados. Sus ojos eran de color negro escarabajo, sin ningún tipo de brillo y estaban hundidos, dándole un aspecto aterrador. Sus mejillas estaban hundidas, la nariz era irregular y pequeña, y parecía tener ojeras también. Su cabello negro estaba atado en un tenso rodete tras su cabeza.

-No me gustaría despertar junto a ella en la mañana- bromeo Chat Noir, Ladybug resoplo.

-¿En serio crees que es un buen momento para bromear?

-Creo que si sonríe dará menos miedo- contesto él.

Pero se equivocó. La mujer les sonrió, apenas un poco, y la imagen no les gusto para nada. Sus labios resecos se estiraron y mostraron sus dientes opacos, formando algo más parecido a una mueca. No mejoro para nada su aspecto. Cuando hablo, lo hizo con una voz transgiversada, sobrenatural.

-Entréguenme sus miraculous, Ladybug y Chat Noir- su voz estaba vacía de emociones.

Esta mujer en serio los asustaba. Y lo peor es que todavía no sabian a que se enfrentaban, no sabían lo que ella podía hacer. Tampoco les daba una idea de en donde podía estar el akuma.

-¿Alguna idea, mi Lady?- pregunto Chat Noir.

-¿Atacamos juntos?- dudo ella.

-Me parece bien- él le guiño un ojo y fue primero.

La mujer volvió a sorprenderlos. Cuando estaban cerca, ella se elevó en el cielo, su vestido agitándose alrededor. Desde un edificio, Ladybug la ataco con su yoyo, pero un tentáculo de tela y cenizas salió de la falda del vestido, desviándolo. Varios tentáculos salieron y los atacaron.

El brillante día de Paris se volvió gris sin que se dieran cuenta. Una capa de nubes oscuras como humo taparon el sol y neblina se arrastró por el suelo, cubriéndole los pies hasta los tobillos a Chat Noir que se encontraba en la calle.

Volvieron a arremeter contra su enemiga, los dos juntos, y ella les mostro lo que podía hacer. Uno de sus tentáculos había tomado a Chat fuertemente por un brazo, la mujer lo apunto con su anillo, en el índice de la mano derecha hecho de plata y con una gran piedra rojo sangre de forma ovalada, y disparo un rayo negro. Ladybug atrapo el tentáculo con su yoyo y empujo al minino lejos de la trayectoria del disparo. Pero al final, el rayo negro impacto en Alya, la cual cayo inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡No!- la pelinegra miro con preocupación a su mejor amiga. La morena había comenzado a hacer muecas y removerse- ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Oh- la mujer miro a la muchacha de lentes y rio, sin gracia, erizándoles la piel- tranquila, esa niña solo está dormida, soñando cosas horribles probablemente.

Chat Noir alargo su basto y la golpeo como pudo, Ladybug lanzo su yoyo y atrapo el brazo con el anillo. El tentáculo soltó al muchacho y este se fue a reunir con su compañera de batalla. La tomo de la mano y se la llevo de allí; encontró un buen lugar para ocultarse y se detuvo.

-Necesitamos un plan- dijo, mirándola.

-Estoy en eso.

Ladybug estaba tratando de pensar en algo, sin usar su Lucky Charm, pues no quería arriesgarse. Seria demasiado peligroso usar su poder y que luego esa extraña mujer le diera con su rayo ¿si estaba inconsciente cuando se acabara el tiempo? Quedaría completamente a merced de ella y Hawk Moth obtendría al fin sus miraculous. Pero tampoco podía permitirse quedar inconsciente siendo Ladybug…

-Distráela, mantén su atención en ti, pero que no te de su rayo- dijo a Chat Noir- yo le quitare el anillo.

Chat asintió, luego tiro de ella y la beso. Cuando se separó de ella, le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y la miro a los ojos.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Marinette- pidió.

Ella asintió, tomados de la mano salieron de allí. Entonces se separaron. Él fue directo a un lugar en el que ella lo viera claramente y Ladybug camino sigilosamente a un lugar desde donde pudiera dar su golpe sorpresa, rezando para que Chat Noir no se metiera en demasiados problemas.

-¡Hey! Em… ¿señora?- el minino le hablo a la mujer, desde el techo de un edificio. Ella lo miro- ya que seguro nos tardaremos en esto, pues usted no querrá que la venzamos tan rápidamente, ¿me podría decir su nombre? Me parece de mala educación pelear con alguien a quien no conozco.

-No señora, señorita- le corrió la mujer. Chat lo puso en duda, pero guardo silencio- y mi nombre es Nightmare, gato.

-Mi nombre es Chat Noir, Madame- hizo una pequeña reverencia, sonriéndole. Aunque su interior se estremecía al escuchar su voz sobrenatural.

Toda la atención de Nightmare estaba en él, cosa que alegro y molesto a ambos al mismo tiempo. Les alegraba porque él estaba haciendo bien su parte; a ella le molestaba por que una mujer estaba poniendo demasiada atención a su novio, para parecer un fantasma salido de una película de terror, y a él no le llamaba la atención que alguien que daba miedo lo hallara atractivo. Porque si, Nightmare parecía encontrarlo agradable a la vista.

-¿Dónde está tu novia?- pregunto la akumatizada, vigilante de la aparición de la catalina, pero pendiente de él a la vez- no creo que le agrade que estés hablándole a otra mujer.

-Ladybug no es celosa- el rubio le quito importancia con la mano, aunque sabía que era mentira- ¿Cómo podría tener una novia que me celara? Soy un tipo muy guapo, aunque me veo más sexy con el antifaz ¿verdad mi lady?- hizo la pregunta gritando y a nadie en particular, pues ni él estaba seguro de donde estaba ella y tampoco la delataría si lo supiera.

Ladybug estaba a no más de diez metros de Nightmare, y podía escuchar claramente la conversación de su novio y esa mujer. Hawk Moth no lo había pensado muy bien al elegir a una mujer como esa, que se distraía ante el coqueteo de un muchacho guapo. Y la pelinegra tenía que morderse la lengua para contenerse de gritar ¡le molestaba tanto que él le hablara con esa confianza a otra chica! Sabía que él no lo decía de verdad, era solo para mantener ocupada a la aterradora "señorita". Pero aun así.

Vio un momento justo para atacar, Nightmare se estaba riendo de una broma de Chat Noir, y la mano con el anillo estaba lo suficientemente lejos de su cuerpo, algo vulnerable. Tomo el yoyo, calculo y lo lanzo. Atrapo completamente a mujer, menos el brazo con el anillo. Se acercó rápidamente, con una media sonrisa. Su compañero se le unió.

-Muy simpático, Chat- ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Sabes que no era en serio- el sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla- yo me veo sexy con o sin antifaz.

Él se inclinó para tomar el anillo, pero un tentáculo escapo de su prisión de alguna forma y lo tiro lejos de allí. Ladybug fue rápidamente a ayudarlo, mientras Nightmare se liberaba.

Ladybug recogió su yoyo y junto a Chat se preparó para atacar, pero antes de poder moverse o poder reaccionar, Nightmare levanto el anillo y dirigió un veloz rayo negro hacia ella.

Le dio de lleno en el pecho.

-¡Ladybug!

Chat Noir tomo en brazos a su novia inconsciente. Dio media vuelta y huyo sabiendo que no podía quedarse allí, con su lady desprotegida y el en obvia desventaja.

Fue al primer lugar que se le ocurrió, la casa de ella. La deposito en la cama y la cubrió con las mantas.

-¡Idiota!- grito, regañándose a sí mismo- no la protegiste.

Se sentía desesperado, sin ella, sería inútil. ¿Ahora que se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Habría alguna forma de despertarla? Tenía que pensar en algo y protegerla al mismo tiempo. Se des transformo y se sentó en la cama junto a la muchacha.

El día se volvía cada vez más oscuro, y estaba seguro que no era porque se acercara la noche.


	2. Escondiendo a Una Catarina

**Aquí otro capi, y tal vez se den cuenta que este es uno de esos fic en los que adapto otras historias y así… no sé si me explico… pero seguro que se darán cuenta. Estoy parodiando un poquito.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Escondiendo a Una Catarina.**

No estaba seguro de si se debía al traje de Ladybug o el rayo de Nightmare, pero la pelinegra estaba especialmente pesada ese día. Chat Noir corrió sigilosamente por la ciudad, buscando un mejor escondite que la habitación en un último piso lleno de ventanas, pero el peso de su novia inconsciente no se lo hacía fácil.

Ni loco se lo comentaría cuando ella despertara, ella creería que él pensaba que estaba gorda. Y Marinette era muy dulce, pero a ninguna mujer le gustaba que le dijeran que estaba gorda; él era un gato, pero no tenía las nueve vidas.

-Vamos, mi lady, necesito tu ayuda- dijo, jadeando un poco luego de correr- no me dejes solo.

Él era de esos gatos que preferían los mimos en lugar de una vida solitaria, como otros mininos. Pero fuera de lo que el prefería y le gustaba, el de verdad no podía enfrentar solo a Nightmare. No tenía oportunidad. Y aunque así fuera, y lograra quitarle el anillo ¿Qué haría con el akuma? Solo Ladybug podía purificarlos ¿Qué podía hacer él? ¿Destruirlo con su Cataclismo? No estaba seguro de que eso fuera lo mejor y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

Pero tampoco podía permitir que esa mujer siguiera aterrorizando Paris a diestra y muy siniestra. Para algo le dieron su miraculous ¿no? Pero antes tenía que hallar un lugar seguro para Marinette, no podía permitir que la encontraran y le quitaran sus aretes.

No pudo protegerla cuando estaba despierta, no la abandonaría mientras estaba dormida.

Al fin se decidió por un lugar cuando sus brazos se estaban acalambrando. Para acortar en paseo decidió ir de tejado en tejado, consciente del riesgo que tomaba ya que esa mujer podría verlo, y en pocos minutos estuvo frente a la puerta de la casa de Alya, la cual estaba abierta como el la había dejado.

Entro en silencio, todo estaba en orden. Dejo a Ladybug sobre un sofá e indago en el resto de la casa, buscando al resto de sus compañeros de clase. Los encontró, todos en el sótano viendo las noticias en una televisión bastante vieja.

-Chat Noir- Nino se puso de pie en un salto y sonrió al verlo, se acercó y los demás lo siguieron.

-¿Dónde está Ladybug?- exigió Chloe, a diferencia Adrien, a Chat no parecía tenerlo en muy alta estima. Lo cual era relajante si lo analizabas detenidamente.

El explico lo poco que sabía sobre la nueva villana y lo que sucedió durante el enfrentamiento. Siempre con una expresión estoica, indispuesto a mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Luego subió, tomo a Ladybug y volvió al sótano. La coloco cobre el sofá y miro a Nino.

-Tengo que salir. Encontrar alguna forma de despertarla y vencer a Nightmare, necesito que la cuides.

-Cuenta con eso, hermano- respondió el moreno, solemnemente. Chat Noir sonrió un poco.

-No salgan de aquí, no dejen que los descubra esa mujer- entonces dirigio su vista a la chica dormida, se inclinó y beso su frente, importándole verdaderamente poco lo que los demás pensaran. Susurro- vendré pronto, mi lady. Todo estará bien.

Se enderezo, y por un segundo creyó ver una sonrisa en el rostro de la muchacha. Esto lo extraño. Si el poder de Nightmare era hacer que la gente soñara sus peores pesadillas ¿Por qué su novia sonreía? No entendía, pero le alegraba saber que no todo lo que ella veía era malo y esperaba estar en alguno de esos sueños. Si en todos, mejor.

¿Arrogante? Quizás un poco, pero a veces los gatitos así son.

* * *

Marinette tenía una sensación extraña, pero la ignoro y siguió fregando la escalinata del castillo. Lo mejor era que terminara pronto para que su madrastra no se molestara, luego tendría que desempolvar las alfombras y limpiar las letrinas. Pero, bueno ¿ya qué?

Vacío el agua de la cubeta completamente en el suelo y se dirigió al pozo a buscar más. Allí se encontró con unas simpáticas palomitas blancas, que la miraron con simpatía. No entendió porque, pero sintió la necesidad de hablar con esos animalitos, y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba cantando.

No recordaba poder cantar y menos que las palomas respondieran a eso como si en verdad entendieran, pero lo dejo pasar.

Unos cuantos versos después, a su canto se unió una grave y melodiosa voz masculina que la sorprendió. Pero no tanto como el poseedor de esta. El sujeto era hermoso, incluso con las mayas que llevaba puestas. Era innegablemente atractivo.

¡Y ella estaba usando harapos!

¡Qué vergüenza!

Tratando de salvar su dignidad, corrió inmediatamente al interior del castillo, dejando tirados todos sus utensilios de limpieza. Después se preocuparía por recogerlos cuando ese apuesto muchacho fuera desalojado el lugar que tan cantarinamente había invadido.

Cantaba estupendo, pero lo que la alentó a salir al balcón fue el poder verle el rostro. Era simplemente impresionante. Y movida por el instinto, aunque con una sensación desconocida en el pecho, le mando un beso a su caballero con una coqueta palomita posada cerca de ella.

Finalmente entro, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja al joven rubio y de brillante ojos verdes, que usaba un antifaz negro y lo que parecían orejitas sobre su cabeza. No estaba segura de cómo, pero podía jurar que el sujeto era el tipo más guapo que vería jamás en su vida, como ya había afirmado anteriormente.

El aún no se iba, buscándola con la mirada entre las ventanas. Ella se sintió alagada, hasta que recordó que había dejado todo afuera hecho un reguero y que esas cosas que no había recogido eran las que necesitaba para limpiar las letrinas en un rato.

¿Ahora como trabajaría con ese joven acosando su puerta?

No quería, pero rezo para que se fuera pronto y ella pudiera terminar de limpiar.

* * *

Ahora que sentía que la pelinegra estaba más segura, salió más tranquilo a la calle. Tenía que buscar a Alya. Había sido un mal amigo, hacia solo unos minutos recordó que había dejado a la morena tirada en medio de la calle, inconsciente. Aunque en parte se lo merecía, nadie la había mandado a perseguir a un akuma sabiendo cuan peligroso era.

Yendo en silencio entre callejones, llego junto a la muchacha. Alya parecía más inquieta que al principio y balbuceaba palabras entre dientes, moviendo sus manos y sus pies. Cuando el la levanto, casi lo había abofeteado, pero fue más rápido y la esquivo. Ya era pasado el mediodía, pero el día estaba siniestramente nublado y esa niebla se arremolinaba a sus pies como si quisiera atraparlo. Tenía que llevarla a un lugar seguro rápidamente.

A Alya si la dejo en la habitación de Marinette pues no le daba tiempo de ir hasta su casa. Todavía tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Aunque prefería mantenerse sobre los techos, lejos de la niebla, salió a la calle y se des transformo.

-Sé que no es mi queja habitual, pero ¿Por qué te des transformas?- exigió Plagg- todavía hay una loca aterradora suelta.

-Lo sé, pero creo que lo mejor es que no esté transformado mientras encuentro una manera de despertar a Ladybug y derrotar a Nightmare- respondió Adrien, dándole un poco de queso que había tomado de la nevera de sus suegros.

-No entiendo- el kwami frunció su pequeño ceño.

-Si esa mujer me noquea como lo hizo con Ladybug no habrá nadie que evite que se lleve mi miraculous- ante esa explicación, el gatito lo miro con más atención- estare solo y ella podrá fácilmente quitarme el anillo. Como Adrien, aunque me duerma, ella no sabrá quien soy ni que tengo un miraculous. No habrá el mismo riesgo.

-Bien pensado- asintió Plagg- sabía que después de tanto tiempo, algo de mi inteligencia tuvo que habérsete contagiado.

Adrien rodo los ojos ante el comentario y se puso manos a la obra.

* * *

No entendía por qué su madrastra la quería muerta ¿en serio era tan hermosa? ¿desde cuándo? Hacía poco, no podía recordar cuando, se había conseguido una espinilla en la barbilla. Eso no era bonito. Lo extraño es que cuando lo busco ese día, no estaba. Su piel estaba impecable, sus pestañas separas y peinadas (si las pestañas pueden estarlo) y no tenía ni un poquito de ojeras. Lo cual también le parecía extraño, porque recordaba, aunque sin saber todavía cuándo, que ella no dormía muy bien y que siempre se despertaba tarde para ir a algún lugar, que tampoco recordaba.

Por eso ahora estaba corriendo por el bosque, asustada de terminar con un cuchillo en el corazón. Su mente estaba confundida, habían imágenes en su cabeza que no recordaba que fueran pasado pero que se sentían reales; como la de una muchacha de piel morena y lentes, estaba segura de no haberla visto nunca en el reino, pero sentía que la conocía. Algo no estaba del todo bien… si no se contaba el hecho de que estaba huyendo para preservar su vida.

Los arboles llenos de brillantes hojas verdes y la calidad luz del sol fueron desapareciendo mientras se internaba más en el bosque. Toda la vegetación se veía más siniestra: los agujeros de los troncos parecían bocas hambrientas, las ramas tenía el aspecto de manos con garras tratando de atraparlas, incluso los animales más pequeños en esa oscuridad parecían a punto de atacarla. Con todo esto, termino perdida en medio del lugar y con un ataque de histeria por el terror que sentía.

Al final cayó al suelo, sollozando, cubriéndose la cara y sintiéndose muy sola. Sentía la esperanza abandonarla, y no precisamente por estar perdida y en peligro de muerte. Había algo más que la preocupaba, pero no sabía que era.

 _Tranquila, Marinette._

Paro de sollozar ante la repentina voz. Era aguda, y gentil. Como si viniera de alguien muy pequeño. Y en su interior, sabía que podía confiar en ella.

 _Todo estará bien, no te rindas ni pierdas la esperanza. No estás sola, yo estoy aquí ayudándote. Ahora tienes que abrir los ojos y levantarte. Continua adelante._

Sintió una caricia en el brazo. Se quitó las manos de la cara, pensando que se encontraría con la dueña de esa voz, pero en realidad se trataba de un pequeño siervo que se había acercado a ella y la olfateaba con curiosidad. Le acaricio gentilmente el hocico y este se acercó más, igual que otras creaturas del bosque.

Como le había indicado la voz, se puso de pie para continuar adelante. No sabía que hacer o adonde ir, pero tenía el presentimiento de que estos animalitos si lo sabrían. Y así fue, un par de palabras y ellos comenzaron a tirar de su vestido rojo con motitas negras, en dirección de un arroyuelo. Del otro lado del arroyuelo había una casita.

* * *

No había visto a Nightmare desde que Ladybug había caído dormida y se había pasado todo ese tiempo moviendo a las personas tiradas en la calle fuera del camino, poniéndolos bajo techo. La neblina a sus pies se volvía cada vez más espesa, comenzaba a creer que se trataba de alguna trampa para atrapar a las personas o algo así. Sus pasos cada vez eran más pesados.

No creyó encontrarse nunca con alguien así de fuerte, se preguntaba que motivaba a esa mujer a ser así. Cuál era la razón de su aspecto tan tenebroso. Hawk Moth había escogido bien esta vez.

Parecía que todos en Paris estaban dormidos. Todos menos sus amigos, en el sótano de Alya. Esperaba que se mantuvieran allí bajo resguardo, seguros y manteniendo a salvo a Marinette.

-Esto no me gusta Plagg- dijo Adrien, con la cabeza un poco hacia abajo, hablándole al kwami dentro de su chaqueta- no hay rastros de Nightmare aparte de todas estas personas dormidas.

-Ya debe haber dormido a todo Paris- por primera vez, la voz de Plagg estaba seria.

El rubio seguía moviéndose por los callejones solitarios, tropezando de vez en cuando con agujeros y rocas que la neblina ocultaba. Paro a tomar aire en una esquina, donde, si fuera sido un día normal, jamás se fuera detenido por miedo a que algún ladrón saliera a atacarlo. No era el lugar más recomendable normalmente, pero en ese momento se sentía más seguro allí.

-¿Qué hago ahora?

-Tomar una siesta no te vendría mal.

Velozmente se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con Nightmare. Su expresión estoica solo hacía más insoportable de ver a su rostro. Su voz sobrenatural, junto a su aspecto general y el escenario que proporcionaba el lugar y el clima hacia que todo fuera una película de terror. Y esta vez no estaba Marinette para abrazarlo y distraerlo de la parte que daba más miedo.

-¿Cómo me encostraste?- había procurado no ser visto, a pesar de que ella no había dado señales de seguir en la ciudad.

-Mi neblina me dice dónde están las personas despiertas- Adrien abrió mucho los ojos al saber eso, debió haberse quedado en los tejados- al parecer, tu eres el único en Paris que no está bajo mi hechizo.

Por alguna razón, eso no lo alegro en lo absoluto. Por un lado, ella no sabía que sus amigos estaban despiertos y escondidos, pero esto lo hacia el único objetivo. Cazador y presa, uno tenía mucha más venta que otro. Sin embargo, esto no detuvo al muchacho de tratar de escapar. Doblo la esquina y corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras tanto, hizo girar su anillo sobre su dedo, ocultando dentro de su puño la parte que al transformarse mostraba la huella de patita verde. Alzo un poco su chaqueta para hablar más claramente con Plagg, sin gritar.

-Pase lo que pase, quédate oculto- ordeno al gatito- ella no puede encontrarte ¿entendido?

-Adrien…

-¿Entendido?

-Está bien.

El Agreste continuo zigzagueando por los callejones, se había memorizado la mayoría mientras patrullaba como Chat Noir. Sin embargo, eso no evito que se perdiera y terminara en una calle sin salida. Nightmare no tardo en acorralarlo.

Sus últimos pensamientos antes de dormirse fueron Marinette, Plagg y lo cliché que era toda esta situación.

* * *

Marinette estaba haciendo un pastel de piña para los siete hombrecitos que la habían recibido tan amablemente en su casa, especialmente para Gruñón. Aunque al principio parecía que no le agradaba, el término por agarrarle cariño también. Aunque se sentía un poco mal por no haberles dicho su verdadero nombre. La voz le había indicado que usara el nombre de Ladybug, que ellos parecieron reconocer.

Ella sabía que no se llamaba así, pero era más conveniente que nadie supiera su propio nombre. No entendió porque y la voz no se lo había explicado.

-¡Aaah!

Una horrible anciana había parecido frente a ella, en la ventana. No estaba bien que le dijera horrible a una mujer mayor, pero esta era especialmente fea. Y su rostro se le hacía familiar, lo que no le gusto porque a nadie le gustaba haber visto un rostro así antes. Tenía la piel como la tiza, ojos negros y hundidos y labios cuarteados. Además de muchas arrugas y algunas verrugas. Nada lindo de ver.

-Hola, preciosa- dijo la anciana, sin ningún diente en la boca- ¿Cómo estás?

-B…Bien, señora- dijo, muy insegura.

-¿Estás haciendo una tarta?

-Sí.

-¿Para quién?- la señora era muy curiosa, la que hizo a Marinette desconfiar, pero las palabras salieron de su boca antes de darse cuenta.

-Es un agradecimiento para los hombres que me recibieron en su casa…

-Piña- la pelinegra asintió- sería mejor uno de manzana, esos les encantan a los hombres.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto, pero tienes que usar manzanas como estas.

La mujer saco una manzana roja y brillante, perfecta. Increíblemente apetitosa a la vista, Marinette quiso tomarla y darle una mordida, pero se contuvo, aun desconfiada.

En un parpadeo, los animalitos del bosque se habían precipitado sobre la anciana, atacándola. Esta comenzó a gritar por ayuda, su instinto la hizo salir de la cocina y ayudarla. Luego de espantar a todos los animales, ayudo a la mujer a entrar a la casa.

-Oh, gracias, querida- dijo la mujer, jadeando.

-No fue nada, señora.

-Señorita- la corrigió.

Marinette sintió el deja vu, pero no pudo identificar de dónde.

-Quisiera agradecértelo- hablo la mujer, tomo la manzana roja y perfecta, intacta, y se la ofreció- para ti.

-No podría…

No es que no pudiera, si no que no quería. No se fiaba de esa anciana, todo en ella le daba una mala espina.

 _Tómala, Marinette._

Su mente se sintió confundida al escuchar la voz de nuevo, incitándola a aceptar la fruta, que obviamente era alguna trampa. Aunque la oji azul no estaba segura de como sabia eso.

 _Confía en mí, Marinette ¡Tómala rapido!_

Por la urgencia que tenía la voz, Maarinette lanzo el brazo al frente y tomo la manzana.

Todo se desvaneció.


	3. La Chica Nueva

**Los personajes no me pertenecen… solo juego un poco con ellos.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: La Chica Nueva.**

 _-¿Por qué tardas tanto? Ya dormiste a todos en Paris, incluyendo a Ladybug y, seguramente, a Chat Noir_ \- ladro Hawk Moth en la mente de Nightmare- _¡Quiero los miraculous!_

-¿Qué no te sabes otra frase?- se quejó ella- ya sé que todos están dormidos, pero ahora tengo que buscar en la mente de todos los parisinos y ver quiénes son Ladybug y Chat Noir. No es como si fueran pocos.

Hawk Moth no le respondió, pero ella sabía que estaba molesto y tenía que darse prisa. Su venganza estaba hecha, los productores que tan mal la trataron, que dijeron que ella no podría dirigir una buena película de terror y despreciaron su talento, ahora estaban soñando sus peores pesadillas, una y otra vez.

Era momento de que cumpliera su parte del trato. Pero tenia que ser inteligente si quería encontrarlos rápido. Podía esculcar en las mentes, los recuerdos de las personas que estaban dormidas bajo su hechizo más específicamente, de cinco a la vez, como máximo. Tenía que elegir bien.

Era muy observadora, y para nada tonta. Tenía que empezar por los más jóvenes de la ciudad, con un rango de edad de entre 12 y 20 años cuando mucho, estaba segura que ninguno de los dos súper héroes excedía esas edades.

Pero entonces, recordó algo. Ella tenía a Ladybug bajo su hechizo, podía entrar en su mente y buscar en sus recuerdos. Ver su verdadera identidad. Además, había algo más que podía darle: la identidad secreta de Chat Noir. ¿No había dicho el minino, durante su distracción, que Ladybug lo había visto ya sin antifaz? ¿No eran novios, además? Dudaba mucho que fuera pareja solo con sus disfraces puestos.

Puso más empeño en entrar a la mente de la Catarina, aunque era complicado. Habia algo que se lo impedía, y cuando entraba, alejaba los recuerdos que necesitaba. Solo podía ver a Ladybug salvando Paris, luchando contra los akumas, siempre con su máscara, o cosas insignificantes como algunas de las cosas que le gustaban. Además, ese algo también manipulaba los sueños para que no fueran tan horribles como deberían ser.

No se rendiría, eso seguro. Continuo en sus esfuerzos por saber la identidad de la muchacha y el rubio; y para no perder el tiempo, escogió a cuatro muchachos y busco a Chat Noir.

Porque era más fácil saber en qué mente buscar, que curiosear en todas las de Paris. Aunque esa mente estuviera tan protegida.

* * *

 _Confía en mí, Marinette ¡Tómala rápido!_

 _Por la urgencia que tenía la voz, Marinette lanzo el brazo al frente y tomo la manzana._

 _Todo se desvaneció._

Cuando se aclaró de nuevo, Marinette no recordaba nada de haber estado fregando pisos, ni haber querido ser asesinada, o los siete enanos y mucho menos de alguna manzana aparte de la que le estaba entregando al pobre niño indigente junto a ella en el puesto de frutas.

No entendía como su padre permitía tal pobreza y desnutrición en los niños de su país, cuando ellos tenían tanto en el palacio. La vida no era justa para todos y los pequeños pagaban el precio. Y ella estaba a punto de hacerlo también.

-¡Ladrona!- rugió un hombre enorme, saliendo del puesto de frutas- págame mi manzana.

-¿Qué?- lastimosamente, no era un término que ella, como princesa, manejara- pero yo no tengo dinero.

-Entonces lo pagaras de otra manera.

El hombre la tomo con rudeza de las muñecas con una sola mano, tomando con la otra un cuchillo. Se asustó al reconocer que él quería cortarle las manos, como hacían con los sucios ladrones. Pero ella no era una ladrona, era la princesa.

-Espere, espere por favor- suplico- déjeme ir al palacio, hablare con el sultán y él le pagara.

-¿Con el sultán?- ironizo el sujeto, con una mueca de desprecio.

Había levantado el brazo, sosteniendo firmemente el cuchillo, pero antes de que ella quedara sin manos, un muchacho intervino. Tenía el cabello rubio largo despeinado, con unas orejitas de gato sobre la cabeza. Su piel estaba levemente tostada y usaba ropa vieja y remendada: unos pantalones color crema llenos de tierra y un chaleco negro que dejaba al descubierto su pecho.

-Oh, espere un segundo, buen hombre- dijo el rubio, sonriendo con algo de pena. Pero cuando el la miro, ella distinguió una pizca de picardía en sus brillantes ojos verdes. El traía un antifaz negro- sígueme la corriente- siseo entre dientes, antes de volverse al enorme hombre- lamento lo de la manzana, amigo, pero no deberías hacerle daño.

-Ella me robo- gruño el grandulón.

-Sí, sobre eso- el muchacho se acercó, y hablo en tono confidencial. Aunque Marinette lo escucho claramente- es mi hermana y ella tiene algunos problemas…

Señalo su cabeza, dejando claro que Marinette estaba loca. Lo cual la ofendió, aunque sabía que era para salvarle las manos.

-Dijo que conocía al sultán- replico el hombre, igual de molesto que al principio.

-Ella cree que el gato es el sultán- rio el oji verde, señalando al minino a sus pies.

La pelinegra estaba segura que no debía tratarse de un gato sino un mono, pero siguió la corriente de la jugarreta de su rescatador y se tiró al suelo, fingiendo alabar al animal.

-¡Oh, gran sultán…!

No pudo continuar pues el muchacho la puso de pie en un brinco, sin despegar los ojos del hombre del cuchillo.

-Vamos, hermanita, es hora de que veas al doctor- comenzó a empujarla lejos de allí. Cuando estaban a una buena distancia del puesto, apareció la guardia real y los ojos de los soldados se posaron inmediatamente en el chico. Mucho menos tranquilo, exclamo- ¡corre!

La tomo de la mano y la llevo entre las más abarrotadas calles, ella dedujo, con la esperanza de perder a sus perseguidores. Entraron a casas, subieron escaleras, saltaron por tejados y se tropezaron más de una vez. Pero él no la soltó, decidido a ponerlos a salvo.

Esto le dio una gran sensación de deja vú a Marinette.

Siguió corriendo y corriendo, con el cómo guía y el gato como guardia espaldas.

* * *

Tenía que moverse rápido, correr todo lo que le daban las piernas si quería llegar a tiempo a su primer día de escuela. Era extraño que alguien de su edad corriera con tal afán a una institución educativa solo por la felicidad y emoción de su primer día. Seguro que nadie más hacia eso.

Llego a la escalinata, y gracias al cielo que estaba en un buen estado físico o de lo contrario ya fuera muerto de un paro al corazón o alguna disfunción respiratoria luego de haber corrido desde su casa. Comenzó a subir, justo cuando Nathalie llegaba junto al Gorila y se bajaba del auto.

-Adriana, espera- la llamo y la joven rubia se detuvo en seco- no hagas esto.

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo, Nathalie? ¿Qué tiene?- reclamo, con tristeza en la voz- solo quiero ir a la escuela como una adolecente normal.

-Sabes lo que tu padre piensa de esto.

¿Saberlo? Lo recordaba tan claramente como el himno nacional, su padre era un hombre increíble e insoportablemente sobre protector. A Adriana le sorprendía de sobre manera que todavía la dejara ser modelo de su compañía. Cosa que tampoco es que agradeciera, le exigía mucho en el modelaje también.

Suspiro, derrotada. Vio que un hombre anciano cayó al suelo, su bastón demasiado lejos para que pudiera recuperarlo. Dispuesta a ayudar, se giró hacia el señor, pero cuando iba a correr hacia él, el Gorila la tomo del brazo y la metió en el auto. Se alivió un poco al ver como un chico alto y rubio lo ayudaba a levantarse, aunque no le hizo gracia que aceptara los agradecimientos del anciano con una mueca.

* * *

Se acercó al balcón que daba a toda la ciudad para ver el gran desfile que hacia uno de sus nuevos pretendientes probablemente. ¿Cómo haría para que esa gente entendiera que ella no pensaba casarse con ningún millonario y mimado príncipe? Para mimada, ella y todavía no llegaba a esos extremos. Además, ¿un matrimonio ahora? ¿Luego de lo que acababa de pasar con el chico del basar? El único hombre que alguna vez le había agradado, y ahora estaba muerto.

La algarabía invadió el palacio principal, donde se hallaba el trono del sultán. Desde su huequito en la escalera, pudo distinguir a su padre completamente entusiasmado con el invasor. Es que su padre era el único que se emocionaba porque un total desconocido irrumpiera sin permiso en sus terrenos. Ese hombre no tenía remedio. Y le quedo confirmado al escucharlo hablar:

-A Ladybug este si le va a gustar.

-Y estoy seguro que a mí me gustara la princesa Ladybug- respondió con tono arrogante el chico.

El consejero del sultán comenzó a discutir en desacuerdo con la boda. Rápidamente los tres terminaron enfrascados en una discusión sobre el futuro de ella, sin su consentimiento. Esto la enfureció.

-¿Cómo se atreven?- reclamo- ¿Cómo se atreven a planear mi vida de esa manera?

Los tres hombres se vieron realmente avergonzados. Y eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor.

-Ladybug, hija, cálmate- le pidió su padre, en un susurro- por qué mejor no conoces al príncipe Chat Miaw…

-Chat Noir- corrigio el susodicho, pero ella los dejo con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

-Aaaaaagh, ¡No la soporto!- grito a todo pulmón Nightmare- ¿Cómo diablos lo hace?

Sus gritos solo consiguieron hacer que las pesadillas de las personas empeoraran. Pero eso no la calmo en lo absoluto.

¿Qué tenía que hacer para que Ladybug dijera su verdadera identidad? ¿Por qué usaba el nombre de su alter ego aun dormida? ¿Por qué soñaba con princesas Disney en lugar de lugares aterrorizantes, creaturas extrañas y situaciones horribles?

 _-Su transformación debe serle de alguna ayuda-_ le dijo Hawk Moth.

Su transformación… podía ser. Pero estaba segura que se debía a algo más allá del traje de Catarina. Algo la ayudaba, tenía que descubrir que era y como eliminarlo.

* * *

-¡Te quedaras aquí, donde pueda vigilarte!

-¡Pero, padre!

Gabriel le hizo tanto caso como de costumbre, antes de poder decir más, él ya se había ido.

-Podemos dejar las lecciones por hoy, Adriana- le dijo Nathalie- puedes retirarte.

Y así lo hizo.

Entendía que ella había dejado sus clases hasta allí solo para que pudiera pasar su enojo en paz, como una especie de compensación por haberle contado a su padre el intento de fuga a la escuela. Nathalie debería saber que no se lo perdonaría así de fácil.

Entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe. Cayo pesadamente en el sofá y encendió la televisión, buscando con que distraerse. No tardó en encontrarlo; en las noticias de última hora reportaban la aparición de un extraño ser de piedra que estaba causando pánico en el centro.

Esa cosa era enorme, la policía no tenía oportunidad. Se necesitaría algo más fuerte o poderoso para derrotarlo, estaba segura. Así era en todos los animes y comics que había visto y leído. Algo extraordinario sucedería, lo sabía en su interior.

Las palabras _kwami_ y _akuma_ bailaron en su mente, su significado y origen le eran completamente desconocidos. Sabía que algo tenían que ver con el ser de piedra, su instinto lo decía.

* * *

Marinette estaba tendida sobre el diván muy aburrida y agobiada con todo el tema de los pretendientes y su boda. ¿Era muy difícil entender que quería casarse por amor? Debía ser, a su padre no le entraba en la cabeza todavía. Pero ella era bien terca, seguro que en algún momento se lo haría entender.

-¿Princesa Ladybug?

Solo había escuchado esa voz dos segundos esa tarde, pero cuando la reconoció algo en su interior se encendió. La furia, el enojo, la ira, y también algo como ¿nervios? ¿Anticipación? ¿Emoción? ¿Por qué la voz de un desconocido como el príncipe Chat Niaw la pondría así? Nada de esto tenía sentido.

 _Pronto lo hará._

Al escuchar la voz, sintió una extraña tranquilidad, acompañada de curiosidad por el origen de esta y el por qué la escuchaba. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba… en ese lugar. La había oído en otro sitio… ¿un bosque? El recuerdo de una manzana venía a su mente.

-Princesa…

-¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo, enfrentando al hombre que pretendía casarse con ella. El susodicho se encontraba en el balcón de la habitación.

-Solo quería presentarme adecuadamente- respondió el, muy galante- soy el príncipe Chat Noir.

-Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con usted- grito.

-Si me dejara explicarle…

-¡Lárguese!- no entendía porque gritaba pero ya lo había hecho- ¡vallase!

-Si eso es lo que quiere- el rubio se paró en el borde de la barandilla del balcón de la habitación- entonces me voy.

Marinette no caería ante su falsa cara dramática y su tonta actitud de que se lanzaría desde esa altura. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miro con escepticismo. El suspiro al verla y dio un paso al vacío.

-¡No!- grito la pelinegra, corriendo para ver hacia abajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

Salto ante la repentina aparición del chico.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?- pregunto, muy recelosa.

El rubio sonrió y su cuerpo se elevó como si estuviera flotando. Técnicamente, así era. Bajo sus pies había una alfombra, y bajo la alfombra no había nada.

-Es una alfombra mágica- explico el muchacho.

Más que miedo, sintió curiosidad. Se acercó y toco la alfombra, esta le tomo la mano con una de las puntas e hizo un ademan de besar su mano. Raro, pero le gusto.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?

-¿Es segura?- sus ganas de saber fueron la única razón de que pasara por alto el atrevimiento del muchacho por hablarle de tú a tú.

-¿Confías en mí?

Y hay estaba la pregunta. La misma pregunta que le había hecho el muchacho del basar.

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Confías en mí?- repitió.

Su cabello, sus ojos, su voz, el antifaz. ¿Idea suya o se trataba del chico del basar?

 _Muy perceptiva, Marinette. Así se hace._

Las felicitaciones de la voz en su cabeza la hicieron sentir más segura, por eso, tomo con firmeza la mano del chico y se subió a la alfombra…

* * *

Ladybug en serio la había fascinado con su forma de vencer al hombre de piedra y sus secuaces. Por primera vez era fan de una persona, le daba mucha curiosidad saber quién estaba detrás de la máscara de esa chica. Pero no era momento de pensar en eso, tenía que ir a la escuela. La cual había resultado un poco más decepcionante de lo que esperaba, en su primer día ya había tenido un mal entendido y por esa razón, a Marinette no le agradaba.

O sea, tenía a Nino y Chloe, también parecía agradarle a otros estudiantes, pero Marinette parecía una chica dulce y agradable, y que ella la ignorara le molestaba mucho.

-Si quieres arreglar esto, tendrás que explicarle que paso- le dijo Nino, luego de que Adriana llegara al salón y Marinette ignorara su saludo.

-Ya lo intente…

-No te rindas.

Le sonrió al moreno, dispuesta a hacerle caso.

Vio su oportunidad saliendo de la escuela. Afuera llovía y Marinette estaba parada en la entrada, esperando a que escampara seguramente. Pasó por su lado y se detuvo un segundo, pero la pelinegra giro su rostro ignorándola. Adriana abrió su paraguas y dio unos cuantos pasos, antes de detenerse y mirar a su compañera de clases, apenas sobre su hombro.

-Sobre lo de la goma de mascar… yo solo quería quitarla del asiento. De verdad- dijo, en voz baja- toda fue un mal entendido, y lo siento.

Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y miro a Marinette. Con una sonrisa tímida y amistosa le ofreció su paraguas, después de todo, Nathalie la estaba esperando a solo unos metros. La oji azul acepto el ofrecimiento con algo de cautela, pero al final le sonrió.

-Gracias.

-Hasta mañana, Marinette- sonrió, bastante feliz y se encamino al auto donde lo esperaban.


	4. El Principe Chat

**En este capi las cosas se van a poner un poco…raras. Pero lo van a entender poco a poco si no lo entienden de una vez… cualquier duda que tengan estoy dispuesta responderla solo tienen que decírmela!**

 **Ya sé que puse Humor/Parodia… y aunque he estado parodiando un poco estas historias de Disney, el humor no estará muy presente…quizás!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: El Príncipe Chat.**

Algo estaba realmente mal y Adriana averiguaría que era. Desde la semana anterior sus días habían pasados llenos de deja vus inexplicables. Algo así como: gato negro, deja vu. Un anillo, deja vu. Camembert ¡el deja vu más grande de la historia! ¿Por qué narices tendría un deja vu con el camembert si ella odiaba ese horrible queso apestoso? Y ni hablar de ese tipo…Chat Noir. Todo en él se le hacía conocido y de alguna forma, sabía que algo estaba mal.

Su forma de caminar, de pararse, de hablar, de mirar incluso. Todo estaba muy mal en el ¡Chat Noir no era así! ¿Verdad? Sin mencionar la forma en la que le hablaba a Ladybug, ¿Por qué le coqueteaba? Era obvio que ella no estaba interesada ¿podía tener algo de dignidad y dejarla en paz? No entendía por qué solo de pensarlo se molestaba tanto.

Tenía que saber que era lo que estaba fuera de lugar, porque todo se sentía tan real aunque, por momentos, fuera todo lo contrario. Como que todo fuera una gran mentira. Esa misma mañana tuvo un eufemismo con respecto a eso.

No había dormido para nada bien durante la noche y al despertar se dio cuenta de que sus visitas mensuales se habían adelantado. Odiaba eso, aunque odiaba todo en esos días. Según recordaba… y allí entro la revelación.

 _-Oh…mal momento para no ver, supongo._

Eso le había dicho a alguien que estaba en la misma situación que ella en ese momento, pero cuando lo dijo ella no era ella. Era ella, pero diferente de alguna forma. Y junto a esa frase vinieron otros recuerdos borrosos sobre unos mitos y leyendas, sobre chicas que se volvían gruñonas, gritaban y hasta podían golpear personas por el mal humor que llevaban en sus días del mes.

También algo sobre un minino que no era violento y que no quería ser violentado. Algo sobre alguien que tenía suerte de ser hombre, pues no tenía que experimentar esas cosas.

 _Ese hombre eres tú._

Las palabras cruzaron su mente como cartel de neón, y le creyó. ¿Pero cómo era posible que ese hombre fuera ella si en ese mismo instante estaba sufriendo los agonizantes calambres menstruales? Eso no tenía sentido ¿o sí? Estaba segura que no… un 90%. No podía evitar dudar.

-Ya deja los complots psiquiátricos y termina de arreglarte- se regañó en voz alta, en la soledad de su habitación- llegaras tarde a la escuela.

* * *

Se sentó en la alfombra, se borró todo y ella apareció sentada en un trozo de madera que sobre salía del caparazón del barco, donde tenía una vista perfecta de lo que sucedía en cubierta, pero donde su presencia estaba oculta de los marineros tripulantes.

-¿Cómo llegue aqui?- chillo en voz baja.

 _Sigue la corriente, Marinette. Tenemos que ganar algo de tiempo hasta que descubra como sacarte._

 _-¿Qué siga la corriente?_ \- protesto en sus pensamientos _\- sé que soy una sirena, pero ¿Cómo se supone que siga la corriente?_

 _Sabrás que hacer, siempre sabes que hacer._

Pues agradecía el voto de confianza, pero con eso solo la había dejado más desubicada de lo que alguna vez creyó estar. ¿Para qué tenía esa voz que ganar tiempo? ¿Quién era la de la voz? ¿Sacarla de dónde? ¿Del barco? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí si estaba tan arriba? Era una sirena, pero hace poco no tenía cola. Estaba segura. Y la más importante de todas las preguntas ¿Por qué tenía únicamente un par de conchas cubriendo sus pechos? ¿Dónde estaba su camiseta? ¿y por qué sus conchas eran negras? Eso era antinatural… aunque quedaban muy bien con su cola roja.

Indago el porqué de su escalada al barco mirando en la cubierta, si encontraba algo de su interés.

Vaya que lo encontró.

Él estaba del otro lado del barco, tocando muy animadamente la flauta mientras un gato negro saltaba sobre el mirando fijamente al instrumento. Era rubio, con ojos verdes y antifaz negro. Llevaba una holgada camisa blanca y pantalones azules. Era hermoso.

-Atención, por favor- un sujeto entrado en edad hablo fuerte- quiero aprovechar este momento para presentarle mi regalo de cumpleaños al príncipe Chat.

 _Chat._ La mente de Marinette suspiro al escuchar el nombre.

-Oh, no tenías que molestarte- respondió el muchacho alegremente.

-Lo sé- dijo el hombre. Hizo una señal a un par de marinos.

Estos tiraron con fuerza de una lona, descubriendo una estatua. Una escultura de Chat más precisamente. El gato bufo y el rubio hizo una mueca, pero Marinette se mostró fascinada ¡lo que daría ella por tener esa estatua! Era tan perfecta, no tanto como el original, pero no había por que ser exigente. Si solo tuviera color y no ese insípido color gris de la piedra… entonces recordó que el regalo era para el príncipe y no para ella y dejo de pensar cómo mejorarla.

Un rayo ilumino el cielo y el estruendo que le precedió hizo que el pecho de Marinette vibrara, algo malo iba a pasar. Podía sentirlo. Solo esperaba que el príncipe hermoso estuviera bien y su estatua no se cayera por la borda… aunque eso podría ser muy bueno para ella. ¡Regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado!

El aguacero se hizo presente, los vientos hicieron mecer el barco de adelante hacia atrás y de lado a lado con rudeza, amenazando con volcarlo. Un par de sacudidas basto para mandarla de vuelta al océano, provocando que se diera de lleno en la espalda.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto su cangrejito amigo.

-Me di de espaldas en el mar ¿tú que crees?- respondió con sarcasmo y un gemido de dolor al tocarse la espalda. Recordó lo que sucedía en la superficie.

Nado rápidamente para ver como la nave se incendiaba, en algún momento le había caído un rayo a la embarcación y ahora estaba prendida en fuego, incluso bajo la lluvia. Localizo un pequeño bote donde estaban algunos tripulantes, incluido el hombre que le había regalado la estatua a Chat, pero el príncipe no estaba.

Por qué a unos 50 metros del área tan segura en la que ella estaba se encontraba el príncipe, nadando directo al infierno que alguna vez fue su barco ¡solo para salvar al gato! Ok, si, era muy heroico y sencillamente impresionante, ¡pero estaba arriesgando su hermosa cara en el proceso! ¿Acaso no tenía consideración? ¿No pensaba en el mal que le haría al mundo al dañar algo tan WAO?

Pero gracias a Neptuno Chat salto del barco, con el caprichoso gato empapado y bufando entre sus brazos. Claro que las cosas nunca iban tan bien si Marinette estaba incluida, aunque solo estuviera mirando. El rubio alcanzo a poner al gato sobre seguro en el bote justo antes de que una ola se lo llevara de allí al fondo del mar para intentar matarlo. Salía y se hundía, alejándose cada vez mas de los demás.

Velozmente salió en su auxilio, encontrándolo casi ahogado. Casi.

Su padre la mataría cuando si enterara, si lo hacía claro está. El Rey Tom odiaba a los humanos, se alegraría de saber que este casi muere ahogado. Aunque se fuera puesto más feliz si se fuera muerto de verdad. _Mi padre no sabe lo que dice_ pensó Marinette contemplando el tranquilo y durmiente rostro de Chat _mi abuelo tampoco lo sabía ¿Por qué le puso Tom al rey del mar?_

Así sus pensamientos divagaban entre una cosa y otra hasta que llego el alba, momento en el que prometió volver por su príncipe, justo cuando el comenzaba a removerse y el caprichoso gato negro venia hacia ellos, más atrás se escuchaban voces llamando al rubio.

Se fue lo más rápido que pudo, no sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Adriana agradecía de allí a Plutón que Nino fuera su amigo, de verdad. Si no, no tendría amigos. Amigas, particularmente. No le caía bien a ninguna de sus compañeras, solo a Chloe, lo que no era necesariamente mucho. Los chicos la trataban bien, pero presentía que era por algo más que simple simpatía. Es decir, ella no era tonta. Era guapa, famosa y millonaria; no era arrogante, pero ella sabía de lo que hablaba.

El solo hecho de pensar que esos chicos quisieran invitarla a salir o tomarle la mano, o besarla, hacía que le dieran escalofríos, y no de los buenos. No podía hacer menos de una mueca de asco. Allí Nino brillaba como arbolito de navidad: era el único que no se interesaba de esa manera en Adriana, pues estaba pendiente de Alya.

Y ya que ese era el caso, la había arrastrado con él para hablar con Alya, y por consiguiente, con Marinette. Estaban en el patio de la escuela, los morenos estaban en su propio mundo, riendo y coqueteando distraídamente.

-Oye, Adriana ¿Qué tal es ser la hija de un diseñador tan famoso?- le pregunto Marinette, tratando de aminorar el crudo silencio que se había instalado entre ellas.

-Oh, bueno…

¿Cómo decirle a esa obvia fan de su padre lo horrible que era? ¿Lo abandonada y poco amada que se sentía? ¿Qué no podía hacer nada de lo que en realidad quería, sino los deseos de su padre? Piano, mandarín, esgrima, modelaje… entretenido, bueno para matar el tiempo libre ¿futbol, básquet, vóley? _No, te harás daño_ fue la respuesta de Gabriel cuando le pidió permiso para practicar algo de eso ¿cómo explicar lo atada, ahogada y sola que podía llegar a sentirse en el silencio de su gran habitación?

Fácil: no se explicaba, porque para eso estaban las mentiras.

O verdades a medias. Dependiendo de cómo quisieras verlo.

-Pues, no es fácil- respondió, reprimiendo un suspiro- tengo que modelar sus diseños, verme bien… pero creo que…

-Debes sentirte sola ¿no?- la pregunta detuvo en seco a Adriana, miro a la pelinegra con los ojos bien abiertos- supongo que él debe trabajar mucho, no pasa mucho en casa y esas cosas…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- la rubia la vio, perpleja.

Marinette solo se encogió de hombros sonriéndole dulcemente, entonces le puso una mano en el antebrazo, como una señal de apoyo o entendimiento que hizo que el corazón de Adriana se dispara, sin comprender muy bien porque.

Pero esa burbuja en la que comenzó a flotar sin darse cuenta hizo _¡POP!_ Cuando un muchacho rubio paso por allí. Marinette se sentó derecha, una sonrisa inmensa y una expresión de adoración. Agitaba la mano hacia el muchacho.

-Hola, Félix, ¿Cómo estás?- saludo, casi, casi gritando.

El la miro y la desestimo inmediatamente, como si Marinette no fuera más que un bichito junto a su zapato. Y la cara de la oji azul ante el desaire fue como si Félix aplastara al bichito, por esa razón, Adriana quería partir la nariz al chico. No se esperaba que el sí reparara en ella.

-Adriana- Felix le sonrió, apenas perceptiblemente- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien- medio gruño, frunciendo el ceño- pero siempre se puede estar mejor.

Esperaba que el entenderá por su tono mal humorado que su presencia no era bienvenida. Pero parecía que ese no era en tipo de cosas que le sucedían.

-Tienes toda la razón- esta vez sí sonrió, y la oji verde le picaron los puños- te veo luego.

Félix se fue. Aunque Adriana no fue la que provoco la conversación, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por la triste mirada de Marinette.

Por esto, ahora Félix estaba en su lista negra, junto a ese Chat Noir de segunda.

* * *

El corazón le iba a mil por hora gracias al miedo y la expectación. No veía otro camino, la única forma de poder estar con Chat era hablando con la bruja del mar y llegando a un acuerdo con ella. Cosa que no le agradaba mucho, pues no era buena negociando.

Solo esperaba que la bruja no le metiera gato por liebre.

Esperaba que esas anguilas… sanguijuelas gigantes… gusanos mutantes…esas cosas, en realidad la estuvieran llevando a su escondite. No tenía más que uñas frágiles para defenderse y eran dos contra uno. No era precisamente lo más justo.

Para la desgracia de cierto cangrejito y cierto pececito, los secuaces de la bruja si la llevaron a donde prometieron. Entraron en una cueva que asemejaba a un pasillo, largo y oscuro. Unos pocos metros más adelante una luz muy tenue les ilumino el camino, aunque no podían decidir de donde venía esa luz o si tenían que agradecerla, porque lo que pudieron ver con ella no los motivo a entrar precisamente.

Eran como gusanos, de un desagradable marrón verdoso claro, aunque su fisonomía en si era repulsiva. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados al suelo como plantas, eran muy largos y arrugados y se movían con el vaivén del agua con un cierto toque tembloroso, como si les doliera, como si estuvieran afligidos.

 _¿Quién no estaría afligido con el trasero pegado al piso?_ Pensó la pelinegra con algo de humor negro… que desapareció en cuanto vio sus caras.

Había algo muy estrecho que parecía ser el cuello de las creaturas y pegado a este estaba la cabeza, una protuberancia irregularmente redondeada, como si tuviera abolladuras. Allí se encontraba la boca, un hueco negro completamente redondo de donde parecía provenir un suave susurro, un leve lamento que puso la piel de Marinette de gallina; y también los ojos, que estaban hundidos en sus cuencas dándoles un aspecto más siniestro.

A pesar de lo horrible que eran, al ver sus ojos distinguió algo que no esperaba: sentimientos de verdad. Los ojos de esas creaturas eran sumamente expresivos, y ella pudo distinguir algunos de los sentimientos. Dolor, resignación, tristeza, aflicción, depresión, culpa, desesperanza…

El resto del trayecto Marinette lo nado a tientas, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, tratando de olvidar la mirada de esos seres tan desdichados y evitando pensar en por qué estaban allí.

-Llegamos- sisearon las anguilas.

Ella abrió los ojos y contemplo el interior de la cueva, el hogar de la bruja.

Era amplio, aunque ella se empezaría a sentir claustrofóbica en poco tiempo. Había un tocador con un gran espejo en el lado derecho, un cuenco extraño sobre un pilar más al fondo y gabinetes como de despensa. Las paredes de piedra oscura le otorgaban cierto ¿misterio? ¿Terror? ¿Ganas de huir como alma que lleva el diablo? Al lugar.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- una ronca y fría voz se escuchó desde el interior de lo que parecía una cueva dentro de la cueva- ¡si es la hija del Rey Tom!- la voz rio estruendosamente, como si le fueran contado un gran chiste- ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde morada, pequeña?

Iba a responder, tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua y el aliento contenido en los pulmones. Pero todo se quedó allí cuando vio a la bruja emerger de la pequeña cueva. Era enorme… Marinette no hallaba una forma amable de describirla. La parte inferior de su cuerpo era como la de un pulpo. Parecía una especie de vestido como los que usaban las humanas, iba desde el cuello, cubriendo sus gruesos brazos hasta formar una clase de falda con los tentáculos.

Toda ella era de color negro menos sus manos y cara, que eran de color blanco tiza contrastando con lo demás. Su rostro marchito y sus ojos negros, el único color que tenía fuera de lo monocromático era un anillo con una gran piedra roja.

 _Nightmare_ pensó con miedo _es ella._

 _Concéntrate, Marinette. Sigue la corriente._

Asintió internamente, pero era difícil con el nuevo pensamiento en su cabeza. No lo entendía del todo, pero era imposible para ella no reconocerla. Era Nightmare, ella era mala, quería hacerle daño… aunque el chispazo se había esfumado y esas eran las únicas cosas que podía recordar.

 _Sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Sé que ahora tienes miedo, pero si no fuera necesario no te lo pediría. Confía en mí, pídele tu deseo._

* * *

Adriana se auto proclamo en cuarentena.

Se prohibió bajo cualquier circunstancia acercarse a Marinette y/o… lo que sea que involucrara contacto con la muchacha. Tenía que evitar esos sentimientos extraños. Es decir ¿era seguro sentir que el corazón late tan rápido? ¿O que la respiración te falla? ¿O se te shockea el cerebro? ¿Y si se le bloquea el cerebro y deja de respirar cuando su corazón esta acelerado, en mitad de una calle y la atropella un auto?

Bien, bien, bien, tal vez exageraba un poquito; no podría congelarse en mitad de una calle y arriesgarse a que la chocara un carro porque Nathalie y el Gorila no la dejaban ni hacer eso sola y alguno de ellos estaría allí para salvarla… pero todo lo demás podría ser verídico en un contexto diferente.

Por eso ese día trato de verse enferma, para que no la mandaran a la escuela. No corrió con mucha suerte. No era actriz, quedo demostrado que lo suyo era el modelaje.

Su generalmente exagerado sobre protector padre estuvo más molesto por que intentara mentirle para no ir a la escuela que por que no quisiera ir, como castigo la mando de todas maneras. Su padre tenía problemas, definitivamente.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunto Nino en cuanto se sentó junto a el- te vez extraña.

-No quiero hablar de eso- dijo ella, enterrando su rostro entre sus brazos- cosas de chicas, es complicado.

-Oh…

Sonrió, ya que él no la podía ver. Esperaba que haya captado su sutil sugerencia a los días del mes… los cuales si estaba viviendo, los odiaba, pero no eran el problema.

-Hola, Nino- la voz de la pelinegra la hizo saltar. ¡Demonios, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla!- hola, Adriana.

¡Demonios, demonios, demonios! _Actúa natural_ pensó. Así que, saco una mano, sin mostrar su rostro, y le hizo una pequeña seña como saludo. _Bien, Adriana, eso fue natural._

Cuando tuvieron un tiempo libre, fue la primera, literalmente, en salir del aula. Tenía que encontrar un lugar seguro donde nadie la molestara. No quería dar explicaciones, y eso le pedirá si se acercaba a Nino o Alya. Marinette estaba simplemente vetada… para ella.

Se metió a la biblioteca.

-Hola, Adriana.

Ella rechino los dientes al escucharlo, pero no quiso ser mal educada.

-Hola, Félix- respondió con frialdad, el no pareció notarlo.

Así como no pareció notar su indisposición a charlar, el siguió sacándole temas. ¿Por qué tenía que buscar de charlar con la única chica que aborrecía su compañía? El sujeto quería algo que jamás iba a tener, y ella estaba feliz de negárselo.

-Oye, me preguntaba si… tú querrías…

 _Oh, no, que no lo diga._

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

 _Lo dijo ¿algo más podría salir mal? ¡Solo necesito que me orine un perro!_

* * *

Marinette estaba dichosa ¡Al fin tenia piernas!

Luego del agonizante momento sin oxígeno antes de llegar a la superficie, llego a la playa casi arrastrada, pero cuando se propuso pararse sobre sus pies, lo hizo a la primera. Como si llevara mucho tiempo haciéndolo.

No es que se quejara tampoco.

Ayudada por su amigo gaviota, se cubrió con unas lonas del naufragio de un barco, amarradas con una soga toscamente alrededor de su cintura. Se sentía desnuda, pero bien, después de todo.

Vio al caprichoso gato negro, que ahora, bajo esta nueva perspectiva, no parecía tan malo. Hasta que el muy roñoso comenzó a arañarle su nuevo par de piernas.

 _¡Las estoy estrenando, mendigo gato!_ Quiso gritarle, pero como la bruja le habia quitado la voz…

-Plagg, ¡Plagg ven aquí!

Al escuchar la voz del príncipe, se llenó de emoción, pero trato a toda costa de disimularla, lo que no era difícil con el gato distrayéndola.

-Plagg…Oh, hola.

Chat se fijó en ella y un pequeño brillo ilumino sus ojos. La había reconocido.

* * *

-Esa… esa… ESA MOCOSA- Nightmare no consiguió una palabra más ofensiva sin llegar a ser vulgar- ¿Cómo se atreve a esconderme la identidad de Chat Noir? ¿Cómo es posible que lo haga siquiera?

Para ella, esto era inconcebible.

Está bien que ella no pudiera controlar exactamente la mente de las personas, ni leer sus pensamientos mientras sueñan. Pero si podía ver sus pesadillas y hurgar en sus recuerdos, y Ladybug no se lo estaba permitiendo.

Ninguno en todo Paris había logrado eso. Ladybug tenía pesadillas comunes, ni siquiera eran pesadillas. Por lo que pudo captar en los pocos recuerdos que vio, era una fan de los romances de Disney, pues el resto de sus memorias estaban bloqueadas, bajo candado.

- _Sigue intentando- le ordeno hurañamente Hawk Moth._

-Sigue intentando- le remedo ella, muy infantilmente- como si no lo hiciera.

* * *

El día era excepcionalmente perfecto, es decir, ¿podían haber tenido una mejor cita?

Bueno, no era una cita oficial, pero bien que lo parecía.

Chat la había llevado a pasear por el pueblo. Bailaron, comieron y vieron, todo muy lindo. Y ahora estaban en una súper romántica laguna, en un súper romántico botecito, con un súper romántico ambiente. Si no conseguía que la besara con todo eso, sencillamente era porque la consideraba fea, su hermana menor, o, muy poco probablemente, era gay.

-Aun me da curiosidad saber tu nombre- le comento Chat. Y ella se moría por decírselo- vamos a ver si le atino.

Chat la llamo por cualquier nombre, pero ninguno cercano al suyo. Lily, Verónica, Florencia, Violeta, Sara, Antonieta, Mercedes… solo cuando cierto cangrejito le susurro _Ladybug_ al oído al príncipe, él lo sugirió y ella pudo darle la razón.

Marinette sintió su corazón martillear con fuerza cuando el rubio comenzó a acercarse lentamente, únicamente para besarla, mientras a su alrededor los animalitos de la laguna cantaban y tarareaban para darles un mejor ambiente.

Estaba a centímetros de los labios de Chat, cuando un brillo carmesí la distrajo. Abrió los ojos y vio en el agua, en el fondo había una pequeña luz.

 _Ve._

Dejando al príncipe con los labios estirados, Marinette se lanzó al fondo de la laguna para alcanzar la luz. Antes de tocarla, la reconoció.

 _Tikki._


	5. Me siento rara

**Los personajes de Miraculous no me pertenecen… juego con ellos un poco! Las historias usadas tampoco son mías… agradezcan a Disney ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Me siento rara.**

Estaba empapada, lo sabía. No podía respirar por estar debajo del agua tratando de alcanzar la difusa figura de Tikki en el fondo del lago. Cuando la toco, hubo un gran destello rojo y, de repente, se encontraba parada frente a una puerta en una gran mansión, respirando agitadamente satisfaciendo la necesidad de oxigeno que habían estado sufriendo sus pulmones.

Sintió como su memoria se vaciaba de a poco, como el agua por una cañería. Los escasos recuerdos que conservaba del naufragio, la visita a la bruja y su excelente cita con el príncipe Chat fueron desapareciendo hasta dejarle la mente en blanco, provocando que entrara en pánico.

No recordaba nada. Nada. Solo sabía su nombre y el de la pequeña creatura roja, Tikki, pero no recordaba donde la había visto. Estaba asustada.

 _Marinette, cálmate. Todo está bien, esto es un avance, comienzas a entrar en razón y a estar consiente. Falta poco._

La voz suave y dulce de Tikki logro hacer que su pulso bajara hasta llegar a la normalidad. Entonces a su mente llegaron memorias nuevas, cosas que ella había hecho y la razón por la que estaba cerca de la puerta. Todo se sentía ajeno, sin embargo. Como si fueran pegado y cortado su imagen en las memorias y luego las metieran en su cabeza.

 _Algo así_ acepto Tikki _solo sigue la corriente._

Esa frase se le hacía familiar.

Tocaron la puerta fuertemente, sobresaltándola. Dispuesta a "seguir la corriente", lo que fuera que eso significara, se adelantó a la entrada y abrió, encontrándose con un pequeño hombre con un gran bolso lleno de sobres. Le entrego uno, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró. Por la pinta que traía, estuvo segura que era un enviado del Palacio.

Marinette miro muy curiosa el sobre, preguntándose que abría adentro. Supuso que tendría que llevarlo con su madrastra, para que ella lo leyera, por mucho que odiara la idea de enterarse escuchando detrás de las puertas.

-Momento de interrumpir al… Ruiseñor- dijo con una mueca, mirando la cima de la escalera.

En uno de los salones se encontraban su madrastra, tocando el piano, guiando las clases de canto de su hermanastra, Lila, mientras Chloe masacraba a una desafortunada flauta. Esa mañana entonaban el "Ruiseñor". Toco, con la esperanza de terminar con la tortura de todos los oídos a un kilómetro a la redonda.

-¡ _¿Qué?!_

Un terrón de azúcar… esa era la definición de su madrastra, y el resto del mundo era un gran grupo de diabéticos. Mataría a cualquiera, menos a sus dos horribles hijas no diabéticas.

Marinette entro, manteniendo el mentón un poco en alto y el rostro sereno. Pero eso fue lo único que se mantuvo en calma, su corazón volvió a acerarse. Nightmare, otra vez, y con su expresión furiosa solo se veía aún más atemorizante. Se infundió valor para no temblar y desviar la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres, Ladybug?- pregunto, con un siseo de inframundo.

-Acaba de llegar esto- ofrecio el sobre, sosteniéndolo solo con la punta de los dedos- del Palacio.

Lila y Chloe chillaron al oírla y corrieron para arrebatarle la carta, en el proceso, Chloe había soltado la flauta que salió volando por una ventana abierta, como si el instrumento estuviera dispuesto a quitarse la vida. Y lo entendía ¿Quién quería estar tan cerca de ese par de bestias?

Ambas muchachas comenzaron a tironear el sobre, gritándose una a la otra para que lo soltaran, hasta que al final, Nightmare se lo quito. Un par de damas, definitivamente.

-Es una invitación- por la forma en que se alzaban sus cejas, Marinette supuso que su "madrastra" estaba emocionada, aunque su mirada apagada y voz monótona no lo hicieron ver- esta noche se realizara un baile en honor al príncipe y dice que todas los doncellas casaderas del reino deberán asistir.

-¡Yo soy tan casadera!- exclamo Chloe, poniendo la boca en un piquito y pestañeando como si tuviera tics en los ojos.

Las tres mujeres comenzaron a delirar con la idea de la realeza, pero Marinette estaba concentrada en otra cosa. Cuando decían "todas las doncellas casaderas" la incluían ¿verdad? Ella también era bien casadera, aunque ese no era su motivo para asistir, solo quería pasar un buen rato en un lugar diferente de esa casa. Tenía que ir.

 _Si, tienes que ir_ la afirmación de Tikki solo le dio más seguridad.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa- dijo Nightmare a sus hijas.

-Es verdad- asintió Marinette- no debemos perder tiempo.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente a Marinette, como retándola a que lo repitiera, cosa que no le costó en lo absoluto.

-Yo también soy parte de esta familia- por mas sirvienta que la trataran, así era- además, allí dice que TODAS las doncellas casaderas del reino deben asistir, por mandato del rey.

-Es cierto- acepto Nightmare apretando los dientes, disgustadas.

Chloe y Lila comenzaron a reclamar, escandalizadas con la idea de llevar al servicio a un baile con tanta clase. Pero Marientte no retrocedió, estaba completamente indispuesta a hacerlo. Estaba vez no se dejaría vencer.

-Está bien- la madrastra levanto una mano para callar a sus hijas y sus quejas. Sonrió levemente- podrás asistir al baile con nosotras, solo después de que hallas hecho todos tus deberes y si consigues un vestido con el cual ir.

Sus hermanastras siguieron haciendo berrinche, en desacuerdo, pero Marinette estaba muy contenta para escucharlas. Aunque la sonrisa en los labios cuarteados de Nightmare no le auguraba nada bueno.

* * *

Por más que se allá vetado a si misma de acercarse a Marinette, Adriana no había especificado nada sobre mirarla. Y eso era mucho peor.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, la pelinegra suspiraba cada dos por tres por el rubio oxigenado del Felix. Odiaba a ese chico.

De la que se había salvado el otro día en la biblioteca al recibir justamente en ese momento una llamada de Nathalie. Aunque tampoco le fuera costado mucho rechazarlo, eso fuera mejorado su día seguramente.

En su opinión personal, Marinette debía mirar más allá de sus narices y fijarse en una persona que de verdad la apreciara, que la notara al menos, en lugar de estar gastando tiempo y energías en alguien que la ignoraba adrede.

Debía fijarse en alguien más. Alguien como…

* * *

No estaba segura que la hacía sentir peor, sí que las brujas de sus hermanastras destrozaran el vestido que sus amigos ratones habían hecho con tanto esfuerzo o que ahora no podía asistir al baile al que tantas expectativas le tenían.

El caso está en que esas cosas le daban motivo suficiente para llorar largo y tendido en la soledad de la mansión. Quería largarse de ese lugar, esa noche Nightmare, Chloe y Lila demostraron los crueles que podían ser.

Se miró en el reflejo del agua de la fuente donde estaba arrodillada llorando. Ahora que lo pensaba, ese antifaz rojo con motas negras no fuera combinado muy bien con el vestido rosa pálido que traía desgarradamente puesto.

Entonces, algo brillo detrás de ella con un suave fulgor purpura. Cuando se giró, vio a Lady Wifi allí parada, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

 _Alya_ grito internamente, sonriendo de la misma forma.

-¿Pero qué animal jugo con tu vestido?- Lady Wifi exclamo, algo horrorizada, e indignada, con la imagen. Miro al perro, Bruno- ¿fuiste tú verdad? ¿No podías usar otra cosa como juguete?

-No fue ningún animal… de cuatro patas- Marinette sonrió ligeramente- mis hermanastras tienen mal temperamento.

Eso pareció molestar aún más a la morena, quien empezó a teclear en la pantalla de su celular, frunciendo cada vez más el ceño.

-Esto no se quedara así- Lady Wifi se cruzó de brazos- tú tienes que asistir a ese baile, si porque si, y yo te voy a ayudar en eso, amiga.

Marinette dio pequeños saltitos de alegría al escucharla y vio como hacia su…magia.

-Necesitas transporte- comenzó a mirar a los lados- ¿y las calabazas?

-Mi madrastra me hizo tirarlas todas esta tarde.

 _Qué casualidad_ dijo la vocecita de Tikki.

-Qué casualidad- dijo a su vez Lady Wifi, haciendo sonreír a la pelinegra- como no hay calabazas…- se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativa- tu tampoco eres muy grande… tráeme alguna fruta.

Marinette corrió a la cocina y le trajo una piña. La morena arqueo una ceja.

-Si no hay más…

Tecleo de nuevo el celular y luego deslizo dos dedos por la pantalla, lanzándole algo brillante a la piña. Esta comenzó a crecer y cambiar, pasando de amarillo-naranja a blanco. Lo único que delataba su anterior forma de piña, era la corona sobre el techo.

-Pero este coche no es tan moderno para moverse solo- Lady Wifi aplaudió, contenta- necesito caballos.

De esa forma, 6 ratoncitos se transformaron en grandes corceles blancos, con las crines erguidas y un caminar gracioso y elegante. Emocionada por comenzar a darle forma a un cuento de hadas, también transformo al perro en el cochero.

-Eso es llegar con clase- la "hada madrina" miraba su obra como si fuera la mejor cosa desde el pan rebanado.

-Sí, pero, creo que falta una cosa…

-¿Qué cosa?- reclamo la antigua akumatizada- te acabo de dar todo esto gratis, ¿Qué más quieres?

Marinette enarco una ceja y la miro cruzándose de brazos. Entonces la morena cayó en cuenta.

-Qué mala pinta, amiga- luego chillo emocionada- ¡Yo lo arreglo!

Ese "yo lo arreglo" consistió en casi un cuarto de hora de Lady Wifi tecleando y deslizando cosas en la pantalla de su celular. Hasta que al final, le lanzo una de sus cosas que brillan a Marinette directo en el pecho.

Una luz cegadora envolvió a la muchacha, haciéndola cerrar los ojos, un poco asustada. Cuando todo se volvió opaco otra vez, abrió los ojos. Ahora tenía un largo y pomposo vestido rojo, con motas negras en la falda e intrincados diseños bordados también en negro sobre el corsé. Tenía guantes de encaje negro y zapatos de cristal, pero un extraño cristal oscuro.

-Ahora también llegaras con estilo, niña- Lady Wifi se felicitó a sí misma un par de veces antes de abrazar a Marinette y despedirse.

-Recuerda que tienes hasta las doce- le dijo la morena antes de que subiera al carro.

 _No creo que tarde tanto_

 _¿A qué te refieres, Tikki?_

Pero la Kwami no le respondió.

* * *

Tratar de estar lejos de alguien como Marinette resultaba muy difícil, si no imposible. Primero, estaban en la misma clase. Segundo, se sentaba frente a ella. Tercero, su mejor amigo quería salir con la mejor amiga de ella. Y cuarto, no podía hacerle un desplante a la pelinegra.

Cada vez que ella se acercaba a hablarle no podía evitar responder y ser amable, era algo que le nacía cuando la tenía cerca. Era tan molesto. Solo quería ignorarla, pero no, eso no podría ser posible al parecer.

Mucho menos cuando llego la hora de deportes.

Maldijo el momento en que tuvieron que ir a esa clase (pero mentalmente, pues su padre decía que las señoritas se veían muy mal maldiciendo)

Le tocaba esa clase con Marinette y Nino… y Felix, pero el chico le resultaba irrelevante. Lastimosamente no era asi para Marinette. Y Adriana tampoco parecía resultar irrelevante para el rubio.

El estilo de coqueteo de Felix le pareció poco común. Él le recordaba a los sujetos fríos de los animes, a los que todas las chicas aman, a pesar de que las ignora y las trata mal. Nunca había visto a un personaje de esos coquetear, y ahora que veía a Felix, entendía por qué.

No eran del tipo que coqueteaba. Era el chico que generalmente esperaba que se arrojaran voluntariamente a sus brazos. Y como eso no era lo que hacía Adriana…

Comenzó preguntándole como estaba. Bien hasta allí, aunque el solo hecho de hablarle ya fuera un error para ella. Siguió con algunos temas de la escuela, nada que ella no conversara con otro amigo, le pregunto por su padre, el trabajo, sus pasatiempos… lo que no cuadraba era su expresión corporal. Estaba tieso. Tieso como una estatua, lo que dejaba a medias su intento de coqueteo y le dejaba a Adriana cosas de las que reírse más tarde en su habitación.

Ósea, era obvio que el chico quería ligar con ella, pero no lo hacía de la forma típica. Según había leído en algunos lugares de internet, se supondría que él se inclinara un poco más cerca (no que eso fuera del agrado de la Agreste), la mirara de cierta manera y sonriera de cierta otra. Pero nada de eso sucedía, la única expresión en su cara era la sonrisa que siempre le daba al saludarla.

Ya se había aburrido de verlo.

 _Chat Noir podría hacerlo mucho mejor_ pensó para sí.

Claro que no esa copia barata de Chat Noir que tenían en ese momento en Paris. No. Se refería al Chat Noir original. Ese que no sabía de donde lo conocía, pero que no dejaba de comparar con el que veía peleando en el Ladyblog junto a Ladybug.

Ese Chat Noir si era un maestro del coqueteo.

Miro alrededor, buscando a Nino. Ya habían ensayado algunas tácticas de escape de situaciones incomodas y estaba feliz de tener una oportunidad de ponerlas en práctica. Pero no lo encontró.

Solo vio la mirada triste que Marinette le dirigía.

Adriana era muy mala amiga. En lugar de alejarse, se había quedado allí, divagando en sus pensamientos, dando a entender a Felix y todo el que la veía que estaba interesada en lo que sea que el chico le decía. Se quiso dar una palmada en la frente.

Pero tuvo más ganas de ir y explicarle a Marinette que no era lo que creía.

Y eso haría… pero tenía que pensar muy bien que le iba a decir.

* * *

El príncipe era tan guapo, tan galante. Un sueño hecho realidad. Sus hermanastras la matarían si se enteraran que paso todo el baile en compañía de tan simpático caballero.

Era un excelente bailarín, y tenía un sentido del humor bastante interesante. Le gustaban mucho los gatos, también se parecía a uno. Con sus orejitas negras en su cabello rubio, el antifaz alrededor de los verdes ojos felinos y su traje de gala color negro.

Parecían un gato negro y una Catarina. Y ese pensamiento la hizo sentirse nostálgica, pues algo le faltaba. Mientras charlaba con el príncipe y recorrían tranquilamente los jardines, deseo poder verlo sin el antifaz, sus orejitas de gato y con algo menos formal.

Menos Chat Noir y más Adrien.

 _Adrien._

 _Tardaste un poco, pero estaba segura que llegarías a recordarlo_ podía oír la sonrisa de Tikki.

 _¿Él está bien?_

 _No puedo saberlo_ le respondió la Kwami _no te preocupes, lo sabremos pronto._

Marinette recordó entonces los últimos meses, desde que había confesado ser Ladybug hasta que el rayo negro de Nightmare la golpeo y cayo dormida. Contrario a lo que le dijo Tikki, se preocupó. ¿Dónde estaría Chat? ¿Qué habría pasado con él? ¿Nightmare también lo dormiría?

 _Tikki, si a Adrien lo durmieron siendo Chat Noir ¿también podría escuchar a Plagg en su sueño?_

 _Posiblemente, quisiera o no_ había humor en las palabras de la pequeña creatura roja _pero si no era Chat Noir, Plagg no lo dejara dormir mucho tiempo._

 _Eso espero._

Durante su dialogo mental, habia estado ignorando al príncipe, dándose cuenta ahora que era Chat Noir pero no SU Chat Noir, dejándolo hablar solo. Cuando se iba a integrar de nuevo al dialogo, la luz roja con la figura de Tikki la deslumbro desde unos árboles frente a ella. Avergonzada por dejar al muchacho con las palabras en la boca y una mala impresión de ella, corrió directo a ella.

* * *

Estar vetada no le duro, en cuanto volvieron a la escuela no pudo evitar acercarse a Marinette para hablar con ella.

-Marinette ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto, forzando una sonrisa. Adriana creía conocer el porqué de la cara triste de la muchacha y no le agradaba.

-Bien…

-Vamos, puedes confiar en mi- la animo, sintiendo un poco hipócrita- somos amigas.

Marinette dudo, sus expresivos ojos celestes se lo dijeron todo. No estaba segura de si quería escuchar a la pelinegra decir en voz alta lo que sentía por Felix, así que lo dijo ella.

-Estas así por Felix ¿verdad?- la voz le salió plana e incluso irritada, y se regañó mentalmente por eso. Siguió sonriendo- te gusta.

La franco-china asintió apenas, apenas perceptiblemente. Adriana se sintió mal. Mal porque a Marinette le gustaba Felix. Mal porque le gustaba un idiota. Mal porque ese idiota no se fijaba en la oji azul pero sin ella, quien no estaba interesada. Mal por ser mala amiga. Mal por todo ese revoltijo de sentimientos y emociones que Marinette le provocaba, que sabía que no debía ser, pero en el fondo algo le decía que estaba bien.

¿Se estaba volviendo loca?

-Sobre lo que viste hace un rato…- las palabras no querían salir, pero se obligó a decirlas- solo estábamos hablando- _o algo así_ pensó, ya que quien había hablado había sido el- en realidad, Felix no me interesa de la misma manera que a ti… ni de ninguna otra.

-¿En verdad?- odio profundamente la esperanza reflejada en la cara de la muchacha.

-Si- respondió con solemnidad, y antes de poder detenerse a pensarlo, soltó- si quieres, puedo ayudarte a salir con él.

Marinette la miro con los ojos bien abiertos un segundo, antes de poner a brincar efusivamente, chillando, y arrojarse a sus brazos.

Adriana sintió ese abrazo tan bien, tan correcto, que estuvo completamente segura que lo que ella sentía hacia Marinette no estaba mal. Lo que estaba mal era el resto de ese condenado mundo.

Y nada le sacaría esa idea de la cabeza.


	6. Confusion en el Castillo Encantado

**Los personajes no me pertenecen… solo juego con ellos. Las historias semi parodiadas aquí pertenecen a Disney.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Confusión en el Castillo Encantado.**

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, y mucho menos que lo fuera provocado ella.

¿En serio fue una buena idea conseguirle una cita a Marinette con Félix?

En realidad, Félix estaba convencido que tenía una cita ese viernes con la hermosa y millonaria, muy hermosa y MUY MILLONARIA, Adriana Agreste. Pero lo que él no sabía era que Adriana había aceptado salir con él, únicamente para dejarlo plantado y que Marinette tomara su lugar.

Estaba segura que se le había ocurrido esa horrible idea durante un lapsus mental, pero fue el lapsus mental que más feliz había puesto a Marinette en su vida, estaba segura.

Ahora estaba en casa de los Dupain-Cheng, en la habitación de la pelinegra, con Alya, ayudando a Marinette a escoger un atuendo para esa noche.

-¿Qué les parece?- Marinette se paró ante ellas usando un vestido azul que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, era ligero y primaveral.

-No- sentenciaron Adriana y Alya a la vez.

No sabía por qué la morena rechazo el vestido, pero Adriana tenía una opinión sobre el atuendo. Era hermoso, le quedaba hermoso, pero era demasiado alegre para usarlo en una cita con Félix.

-El que sigue- dijo Alya.

Marinette fue a cambiarse haciendo un puchero, pues le tenía mucha fe a ese vestido, pero confiaba en su mejor amiga y en la hija del mejor diseñador de Francia. Cuando la pelinegra no estuvo a la vista, la morena farfullo.

-Si no es porque le gusta tanto ese muchacho…

-¿Qué?- Adriana se sorprendió al escuchar la irritación en su voz- ¿no estás de acuerdo?

-¿De acuerdo? ¡¿De acuerdo?!- grito Alya en voz baja- ¿Cómo puedo estar de acuerdo en que mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, salga con un idiota que la rechaza y la menosprecia porque esta encaprichado con una modelo millonaria?- _Auch_ pensó Adriana, captando la indirecta- no tengo nada contra ti, Adriana, pero, en serio, Marinette ha estado enamorada de el desde que lo vio y Félix solo te mira a ti…

-Pero él no me gusta- se defendió la rubia.

-Eso ya lo sé, cariño. Si el tipo te gustara, tú serias la que saldría con él, no Marinette.

-No pensé que te molestaría que arreglara esto para ella.

-Sí, bueno…- la morena suspiro- solo espero que esto salga bien.

Ahora, definitivamente, Alya le caía muy bien.

* * *

Marinette entro en el castillo "siguiendo la corriente" y descubriendo sus dotes actorales. Sus expresiones eran de miedo, recelo, pero en realidad, en su mente, estaba emocionada y llena de expectativa: recordaba perfectamente quien era, donde estaba y que estaba pasando.

Siempre le había encantado La Bella y la Bestia.

-¿Papá?- llamo, casi en un susurro- ¿Papá?

Nunca pensó que el castillo sería un lugar tan tétrico. Todas las cortinas estaban cerradas, tapándole el paso a la luz del sol. Aunque, en esos días de invierno, el sol no había estado muy presente, y todo el cielo había estado nublado. ¿O se trataría solo del bosque? Por qué hacia un rato, cuando estaba en su casa, el día estaba brillante y cálido… ¿Su idea, o todo esto era demasiado extraño y contradictorio?

Las cosas estaban desordenadas, llenas de polvo y eran antiguas. Siguió internándose en el castillo, llamando a su padre y rogando porque en realidad se tratara de La Bella y la Bestia y no alguna otra cosa. Eso sería decepcionante.

Entonces, una luz comenzó a brillar a la distancia. Sintió un poco de miedo, pues pensó que se trataba de Tikki, no quería irse de allí sin por lo menos haber visto a la Bestia. Pero la luz era amarilla, como la de una vela. Lo tomo como señal de partida.

La siguió casi corriendo y en cuanto más aceleraba el paso ella, más rápido iba la luz. Estaba concentrada en alcanzar ese brillo, que no se fijó por donde iba. Solo supo que había subido muchos tramos de escalera porque sus piernas le ardían, al igual que los pulmones, y apenas podía respirar.

Miro a su alrededor, olvidándose de su cansancio.

La mazmorra en la que se encontraba era fría, húmeda, ubicada en la cima de alguna torre supuso ella pues por la ventana no se veía nada más que el cielo gris. Las paredes eran de ladrillo gris, unos tapices de moho verde se extendía en diferentes lugares. Estaba muy oscuro, la luz que había estado siguiendo desapareció. Distinguió tres celdas, captando movimiento en las sombras de una de ellas.

-¿Papá?

-¿Ladybug?

Lo recordaba todo, sabía dónde estaba, lo que hacía y lo que sucedería, pero cuando vio a Tom, sucio, temblado por el frio y el miedo, su corazón se rompió.

-Papá- Marinette cayó de rodillas- ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

-Tienes que irte- le dijo Tom, desesperado- tienes que irte antes de que la bestia…

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- rugió una voz desde las sombras.

Marinette se giró hacia la oscuridad de la que provino la voz, esperando encontrar algo. Pero quien le había hablado no salía de las espesas sombras.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto ella a su vez.

-El amo del castillo- respondió la voz. Era gruesa y áspera, cada palabra asemejaba a un rugido o gruñido.

-Tienes que dejar ir a mi padre, por favor, está muy enfermo- suplico con vehemencia.

-Ladybug, no- susurraba su padre, aterrado.

-¿Tomarías su lugar?- pregunto el dueño del castillo.

-No, Ladybug, no lo hagas…

Los ruegos desesperados de su padre y la asfixiante tos que le procedió, la motivo a decidir. Pero antes, dijo:

-Sal a la luz.

La figura de las sombras dudo un poco, sin embargo, una pata peluda con largas garras se paró bajo la luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana de la mazmorra, seguida del resto del cuerpo. Marinette contemplo con miedo y asombro a la creatura que tenía frente a ella. La Bestia. Llevaba unos viejos pantalones azules, camisa blanca de mangas largas y una capa vino tinta; toda su piel estaba cubierta por un espeso pelaje rubio tostado, tenía garras en las manos, largos colmillos y brillantes ojos verdes.

Estaba aterrada, fascinada y expectante. Muy confundida también.

Respiro profundamente.

-Te doy mi palabra.

Los gritos de su padre oponiéndose a su decisión le estrujaron el corazón. Ella solo quería protegerlo. Vio como la bestia lo tomaba y en un par de segundos baja y lo ponía en un carruaje con dirección al pueblo. Esto hizo que sus lágrimas cayeran con más fuerza, ni siquiera se había podido despedir.

 _Marinette, enfócate_ la regaño Tikki _sabes que nada es real._

Se limpió las lágrimas, levantándose del suelo. Comenzó a repetirse las palabras de Tikki como un mantra, para no olvidar de donde venía y por qué estaba allí.

Entonces comenzó a ver los parecidos entre Bestia y Adrien. Su caminar, con la espalda recta y pies ligeros, sus brillantes ojos verdes; su voz, que fuera del gruñido/rugido/ladrido/bramido era la misma.

Bestia le dio las reglas del castillo. De todas esas palabras solo "Ala oeste" se le quedo en la mente. Estaba totalmente enfocada en su Adrien. Su novio. ¿Cómo le estaría yendo? ¿Estaría dormido? ¿Tendría pesadillas? ¿Soñaría con ella? ¿Sería Chat Noir o Adrien en su sueño? Ella tenía a Tikki, quien usaba las historias de Disney para evitar sus verdaderas pesadillas, pero ¿Plagg haría lo mismo por él? Y si no puede ¿Cuáles serían los peores miedos de Adrien?

Entro mecánicamente a la habitación que Bestia le asigno. Apenas escucho que él le grito algo y el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse. Las lágrimas volvieron, mojando sus mejillas. Se sentía completamente inquieta: sus padres, Adrien, Alya, sus amigos y probablemente todo Paris estaba bajo el poder de Nightmare. Y ella estaba soñando cosas agradables, en lugar de hacer su trabajo como Ladybug y salvarlos.

* * *

-¡ENTONCES MUERETE DE HAMBRE!- rugió Bestia desde el otro lado de la puerta.

¿Y si ella se quería morir de hambre, a el que le importaba? ¿Cómo se atrevia a hablarle asi? Si, era su prisionera, pero el la estaba I-N-V-I-T-A-N-D-O a cenar, lo cual le daba la opción de negarse y ella no quería ir a cenar con él. Además ¡vaya forma de despertarla! Se había quedado dormida, luego de un agotador día de rescate y encarcelamiento y Bestia la despierta como todo buen despertador: de forma ruidosa y pre-infartica. Era todo un caballero.

¿Acaso sus padres no le pagaron un entrenador cuando era cachorrito?

Pero, demonios, en realidad tenía hambre. La bestia dijo que si no cenaba con él, no podía cenar nada, más si él no se enteraba que ella había comido…si, comer no sonaba nada mal.

* * *

Nunca había tenido una cena así, fue sencillamente espectacular ¿Quién diría que los platos y cubiertos tendrían más talento que los artistas de Broadway? ¡Y ni hablar del candelabro! Si midiera metro y medio más sería una perfecta pareja de baile. Además que era muy simpático.

Ahora él y el relojito la guiaban por el castillo. Era enorme, y sin la bestia por allí, también fascinante. Claro que ella se había fijado en todo el camino, para evitar perderse en el futuro cercano y no pudo evitar darse cuenta que estaba en el Ala Oeste. Solo un par de palabras le bastaron para distraer a sus nuevos amigos, ellos se fueron al salón de costura, que pronto conocería por sí misma, y ella subió a dicha ala.

* * *

Cuando lo vio por primera vez, Bestia le pareció amenazante. Luego de que él le gritara enfurecido, solo se pudo sentir aterrada, incapaz de convivir con esa bestia en el mismo castillo.

Salió por la puerta principal, disparada hacia el bosque. No recordaba ni de lejos como había llegado a ese castillo en primer lugar ¿pero que más daba? Ya se las arreglaría. Después de todo ¿Qué peligros podría hallar en el bosque a mitad del invierno?

No tardo en averiguarlo.

Una jauría de perros salvajes salió a su encuentro. Ella no podía verlos bien por la oscuridad de la noche, pero veía perfectamente los varios pares de ojos brillantes que se movían a su alrededor. Uno de ellos salto, atrapándole el bordillo de la capa y tirándola al suelo.

Pero allí, Bestia salió a su rescate.

Con fuerza y agilidad se enfrentó a los perros. Rugía y arañaba, haciendo chillar a los animales luego de mandarlos volando. Los perros no fueron tontos, sabían que estaban siendo superados, por lo que metieron la cola entre las patas y huyeron rápidamente.

Marinette vio como Bestia caía agotado e inconsciente al suelo, preocupada se precipito a su lado.

* * *

Ahora estaban en la sala de estar favorita de Bestia. Él estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, y ella le estaba por atender una herida que tenía en el brazo. Se estaban gritando entre sí; los sirvientes del castillo estaban en una esquina temblando de miedo por la ira de su amo, pero Marinette no se dejaba intimidar.

-Si no fueras escapado, no me habrían lastimado- decía Bestia.

-Si no me fueras asustado, no habría escapado- replico Marinette.

-Y tu…- el dudo por un segundo- no debiste ir al Ala Oeste.

-Y tú deberías contralar tu mal genio.

Bestia abrió la boca para responder y la volvió a cerrar al no encontrar nada con lo cual replicar. Marinette suavizo su mirada y dijo en voz baja:

-Quédate quieto, te va a arder- entonces, le puso una tela húmeda en la herida para limpiarla. Él se quejó, pero quedito- gracias… por salvarme.

-De nada- respondió el, relajándose.

* * *

Nightmare ya no perdería más su tiempo con Ladybug, definitivamente sería más fácil encontrar a Chat Noir entre todos los chicos de Paris que invadir la mente de la Catarina mientras su kwami la ayudaba.

Siempre estaba Chat en sus sueños, interpretando al gallardo príncipe que se enamoraba de ella. Le dolía en el orgullo admitir que le tenía cierta envidia, ese minino era muy guapo y simpático, con chistes malos, pero era soportable.

¿Cómo se había ido a fijar en una mocosa como Ladybug? Solo el cielo lo sabría.

Hablando del felino, Nightmare dejo la mente de Ladybug, segura de que no iba a sacarle su verdadera identidad o la de Chat Noir, así que se concentró en encontrarlo a él. Solo esperaba que el chico no tuviera una mente tan terca como su novia.

* * *

Adriana nunca creyó que podría alguna vez conocer la depresión. Y menos a tan corta edad; tal vez cuando fuera más vieja, su carrera de modelaje se fuera al caño y se viera solterona viviendo con una docena de gatos, entonces si creería que es buen momento para deprimirse.

El mundo la odiaba.

Primero, Félix estaba interesado en ella y eso la molestaba. Ahora, él estaba interesado en Marinette, y eso la molestaba mucho más.

¿Por qué eso si tenía que salir bien?

Demonios, era buena armando planes.

Marinette había asistido a la cita como ella le había dicho, usando el vestido que ella le había indicado y había hecho todo tal cual ella le explico. Y con eso, Marinette se había metido a Félix en el bolsillo. A Adriana nunca le pareció un sujeto tan fácil.

Está bien que Marinette tuviera una personalidad encantadora, unos ojos bonitos y una sonrisa perfecta. Que fuera agradable, amable y simpática; que fuera difícil que te cayera mal y si lo hacía, no era raro que fuera por envidia a sus múltiples cualidades, pero, de verdad ¿tenía que caer por ella a la primera? ¿No podía hacerse del rogar un poquito más? La facilidad de Félix hizo que Adriana se cuestionara su propio atractivo un momento.

Luego recordó que se trataba de Marinette, y se le paso.

¿Quién no caería por ella?

* * *

Tikki estaba seriamente preocupada, Marinette se estaba perdiendo en el sueño.

Creyó que luego de lo que paso en Cenicienta y en el comienzo de La Bella y a Bestia, las cosas iban a mejorar. Pero Marinette se olvidó de todo, otra vez.

Tikki sabía que, aunque Marinette estaba dormida, no estaba descansando por todos los sueños que estaba teniendo. No se agotaría físicamente, pero comenzaba a desgastarse a nivel mental, lo sabía. Por eso hizo un esfuerzo y consiguió que Marinette se durmiera dentro del sueño, sin soñar. Como haciéndole una pausa y dejándola descansar. Pero al hacerlo, cuando la pelinegra despertó, fue como haberla reiniciado.

Volvía a estar bajo el hechizo de Nightmare, creyendo que todo lo que estaba sucediendo es real y olvidando todas las cosas que había pasado antes de llegar allí.

Aun tenia fe en ella, Marinette era fuerte, solo tenía que recordárselo. Junto con el resto de las cosas.

* * *

Esos días con Bestia habían sido los mejores en la vida de Marinette. Nunca había conocido a nadie que la entendiera de la manera que él lo hacía, era como haber encontrado a su alma gemela. Nunca había estado más feliz.

No pudo más que recordar esos momentos felices junto al dueño del castillo mientras se arreglaba para esa noche. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido rojo con volados en la falda, en la parte superior tenia laboriosos bordados negros hechos a mano por ella misma, con escote recto de hombro a hombro. Guantes hasta los codos rojos y el cabello suelto.

Se sentía hermosa, y se sintió aún más hermosa cuando él la vio. Como si fuera la mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Cenaron y luego bailaron, como en un cuento de hadas.

 _Precisamente es lo que es._

 _¿Qué?_

 _Enfócate, Marinette._

La vocecita en su cabeza la distrajo haciéndola dar un traspié en la mitad de la pieza que bailaba con Bestia.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el, evitando que se cayera.

-Sí, si- nada más alejado de la verdad- solo necesito un poco de aire.

Salieron a la terraza, al aire fresco. Bajo las estrellas y viendo la tranquilidad del bosque, consiguió relajarse un poco. Pero para ese momento ya se había perdido parte de lo que Bestia le había estado diciendo. Solo capto "hacer algo por ti", pero con eso lo entendió todo.

-Quisiera ver a mi padre- pidió.

El pareció un poco decepcionado, seguramente por la idea de que ella añorara su vida fuera de las paredes de ese castillo. Aun así, el trajo un espejo de mano y le explico que era mágico y como usarlo, de esa forma ella pidió ver a su padre. Lo que vio no le gusto, Tom estaba en medio del bosque, buscándola.

-Tengo que ir a buscarlo.

Bestia tampoco le puso muchas trabas a su decisión, notablemente triste por esta. Marinette se cambió de ropa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y corrió a la salida, en busca de su padre.

* * *

Nightmare había terminado de ver en la mente de los cinco chicos rubios, posibles Chat Noir. Entonces, recordó al guapo muchacho que durmió en el callejón al tratar tontamente de escapar de ella. Él podría ser un buen Chat Noir.

Sin perder tiempo, se metió en la mente de Adrien Agreste.

* * *

 **Bueno como se habrán dado cuenta en los últimos dos capis, Adriana empieza a ver a Marinette con otros ojos… y Nightmare tiene a Adrien entre ceja y ceja…**

 **Marinette también ha comenzado a despertar, pero ella es un poco más lenta aunque tiene la ayuda de Tikki, pero ¿Quién no sería así viviendo su sueño Disney con el chico que tanto le gusta?… ¿Cuál será la próxima princesa? ¿Cómo le ira siendo ella?**

 **Recuerden que no todo será color de rosa con Marinette… las cosas se pondrán un poco mas moradas y azules, pero siempre rojas con puntos negros…**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, Follows y favoritos… me motivan mucho a seguir con mi historia.**

 **Disculpen el retraso en las subidas, pero siempre hay inconvenientes y hay que ingeniárselas… tratare de no retrasarme mucho con el próximo capi.**

 **Espero saber sus opiniones próximamente!**

 **Se les quiere… nos leemos pronto!**


	7. Solo Estoy Dormido

**Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece en lo más mínimo, igualmente las historias Disney aquí parodiadas… solo son para mi pasatiempo y vuestro entretenimiento!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Solo estoy dormido.**

Sintió el leve empujón que la llevaba fuera de la cabaña, hacia el frondoso bosque que la rodeaba. Lo primero que capto fue lo nítido que todo se veía, los intensos colores de la vegetación y el cielo; la suave brisa mañanera que traía consigo el olor a pino y flores. Además, estaba descalza. Las rocas del camino que pisaba con el pie izquierdo estaban frías y el césped le hacía cosquillas en la planta del pie derecho.

Miro hacia atrás, completamente descolocada. Vio a las tres ancianitas que la despedían con alegres y sospechosas sonrisas que decían claramente _estamos tramando algo, no vuelvas muy pronto_. Ella no conocía a esas mujeres, lo que la impulso a adentrase en el bosque a mayor velocidad.

 _¿Dónde estoy?_ Pensó, preocupada.

 _¡Al fin, estas consiente! Por decirlo de alguna forma_ dijo entusiasta la voz de Tikki en su cabeza.

 _Tikki ¿Qué paso?_

 _¿No lo recuerdas?_

Recordar. Bueno, ahora estaba en eso.

Las imágenes llegaron como un tren bala sin frenos a toda velocidad, causándole un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Recordó cuando estaba vestida en harapos limpiando el castillo de la reina malvada, luego cuando se subió con el príncipe Chat Noir a la alfombra voladora, cuando vio a Nightmare como la bruja del mar, llorando antes de que Lady Wifi le diera un cambio de look y, por último, su estadía en el castillo de la bestia.

 _¿Qué me paso?_ Pregunto, alarmada _me olvide completamente de todo ¿Cómo sucedió eso?_

 _No lo sé, supongo que el hechizo de Nightmare es demasiado fuerte y al no estar consiente te dejaste envolver por el otra vez_ respondió Tikki, sin perder la alegría _lo que importa es que ahora recuerdas todo. Yo te ayudare a no perder el norte esta vez._

 _De acuerdo._

 _Ahora…_

 _Lo sé, tengo que seguir la corriente_ interrumpió Marinette, cansinamente _¿me dices en que cuento estoy?_

 _La Bella Durmiente._

 _¡AAAAAAAAAAH!_ Chillo mentalmente la joven _amo ese cuento. Cuando Aurora baila con el príncipe y se enamoran, el vestido, el castillo…_

 _La rueca._

La cara de Marinette se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado, esa parte no era muy divertida. Era experta en costura, nunca era divertido pincharse el dedo con una aguja, menos por una maldición.

No le quedaba más que seguir la historia e ir por las dichosas fresas.

Comenzó a tararear, sorprendiéndose por la melodiosa voz que poseía y que no era real. Canto a todo pulmón, yendo por el bosque. Era todo tan lindo, si Adrien estuviera allí podrían… Uy, Adrien.

Tuvo que obligarse a no pensar en él. Si lo hacía, toda su actuación se arruinaría por la preocupación y Nightmare, si la estaba observando, se daría cuenta que algo andaba mal. No podía dejar que eso sucediera. Además, confiaba en él. Seguro estaría bien, ya se las había arreglado sin ella en otras ocasiones. También era inteligente y astuto, se daría cuenta que era un sueño y trataría de salir de allí.

Pensando siempre positivamente, continúo con lo suyo.

Era impresionante como las piedras en el suelo no lastimaban sus pies, los cuales eran muy bonitos para alguien que caminaba descalza por allí. Luego de recoger unas cuentas muchas fresas, se encontró con los animalitos con los que se suponía tenía que bailar y cantar.

No fue difícil encontrar una inspiración para el sentimiento de la canción. Había soñado muchas veces con Adrien y el la esperaba en el mundo real ¿Qué más inspiración podía pedir? Antes, con solo verlo, sentía que podía cantar una ópera en su honor. Esto no sería difícil.

 _ **Eres tú la dulce ilusión que yo soñé**_

 _ **Eres tú, brillando en tus ojos el amor pude**_

 _ **Sin embardo sé que un sueño es difícil realizar**_

 _ **Más yo tengo fe en que despertare**_

 _ **Y tú me amaras**_

 _ **Se hará realidad lo que yo soñé**_

Se sentía tan bien cantar esa canción y que los vidrios de su habitación no estuvieran por romperse. Siempre se dijo que solo en sueños podría tener esa voz. Nunca pensó que fuera tan literal.

 _ **Sin embargo sé que despertare…**_

 _ **Y tú me amaras**_

 _ **Se hará realidad lo que yo soñé**_

Aunque conocía la película de memoria, se sorprendió cuando la grave y masculina voz termino su canción. Se giró en redondo para encontrase con los brillantes ojos felinos de Chat Noir. Se sonrojo intensamente ¿siempre había sido así de apuesto? Seguro que sí.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar las ganas de reír al verle las ropas. Está bien que la ropa de Chat Noir fuera ajustada, la de Ladybug lo era igual, pero esas mayas eran simplemente…ridículas. Pero tenía que admitir que el rubio no perdía su porte de modelo y lucia las prendas con la mayor dignidad y elegancia, haciendo que no se vieran tan mal.

Definitivamente, era un sueño técnicamente hecho realidad.

* * *

¿Las cosas podían empeorar?

Sin lugar a dudas.

Durante una semana tuvo que soportar ver a Marinette y Felix en la escuela, hablando en susurros, tomados de la mano, abrazándose y, en una ocasión, los vio besarse. Casi se lanza sobre Felix para golpearlo. Nunca odio tanto a una persona.

Además, tuvo que soportar a su padre. Gabriel estuvo toda la semana exagerando más de lo normal. Un chico la lastimo en esgrima, por un error de ella misma, y le prohibió seguir asistiendo a las lecciones. Cada día, antes de salir, revisaba la ropa que ella llevaba puesta; si "exponía demasiado" la hacía cambiarse de atuendo y tenía que ir y venir todo el tiempo con Gorila y Nathalie. No podía ir ni al parque con Nino.

Su padre se había vuelto loco de la noche a la mañana.

Estaba también el constante y creciente odio a Chat Noir. No lo entendía, simplemente no soportaba verlo. Todo en el súper héroe era un error, él lo sabía, pero cuando lo discutió con Alya, quien sabia más del tema, la morena le dijo que la equivocada era ella, que Chat Noir estaba perfecto así como estaba y que además hacia una bonita pareja con Ladybug.

Ese último comentario la puso a echar humo por la orejas.

Para sumarle al asunto, esa mañana despertó con un insistente dolor de cabeza y un omnipresente olor desagradable. No era ella la que olía mal, era algo en el ambiente. Era un aroma tan familiar, pero no lo reconocía por más que se rebanaba los sesos pensando y las náuseas que ese olor le provocaba.

Mmm ¿sería ella la que se volvía loca?

Nada le quitaba de la cabeza que ella era la que estaba bien y que todo el mundo a su alrededor se equivocaba.

* * *

Nightmare no se había decidido aún si reír o hacer una gran rabieta. Hawk Moth debía estar en su escondite, cómodamente sentado y tomándose un café mientras ella hacia todo el molesto trabajo sucio.

Había estado en la mente de Adrien Agreste no más de unos minutos y se dio cuenta de un par de cosas. Primero estaban sus miedos o inquietudes, para ser más específicos; el chico tenía unas inquietudes bastante particulares: estar constantemente bajo la lupa de su padre, que la chica que le gustaba (una tal Marinette) se enamorara de otro chico, ser el mismo una chica (lo cual jamás pasaría y en parte entendía su miedo. Ser mujer no era fácil) y había algo más. No lo entendía del todo, pero tenía que ver con Chat Noir.

Pero entonces, allí entraba la segunda cosa: la estaba bloqueando. La mantenía afuera. No era como con Ladybug, que modificaba el sueño para que no fuera una pesadilla y tenía bajo llave sus recuerdos. No. El chico se resistía a dejarla entrar. Era como si ella empujara una puerta y el tuviera una barricada del otro lado, impidiéndole el acceso. No había ni una grieta en su muro.

La exasperaba y lo admiraba a la vez. No era fácil resistirse a ella.

Pero esa resistencia solo le daba más curiosidad. Quizás el chico no fuera Chat Noir necesariamente, pero averiguaría que había dentro de esa cabeza. No la dejarían con la intriga.

* * *

No era el vestido que esperaba, pero era hermoso de igual forma. Como en los cuentos anteriores, el diseño rojo con negro se mantuvo igual que su antifaz. Pero el corte del vestido era idéntico al de la Bella Durmiente.

Ahora se encontraba en el castillo de sus padres (sus padres tenían un castillo y eso la impresionaba) y estaba encerrada en una habitación mientras atardecía y se hacía tiempo de ir a presentarse frente a los invitados de la fiesta y su prometido.

Estaba tan aburrida.

Ya que ella sabía que en realidad estaba comprometida con el príncipe Chat y que él era el tipo que había conocido en el bosque, no tenía motivo para llorar. Solo se dedicó a mirarse en el espejo y esperar.

La luz verde tenía que aparecer en algún momento.

Pero eso también la asustaba. No quería pincharse el dedo con la rueca. No sabía en qué cuento terminaría al terminar ese ni cuando terminaría ¿y si la Bella Durmiente terminaba luego del beso y debido a quedar inconsciente volvía a olvidar donde estaba? No quería eso.

Cuando la luz aparecía, no era verde, como se suponía. Era roja y Tikki estaba en medio. Se levantó tan rápido de la banqueta frente al tocador que la tiro, corrió inmediatamente a abrazar a la kwami. Cuando la soltó, la pequeña creatura roja le sonrió.

-Sígueme- pidió.

* * *

Estaba dando una vuelta por la ciudad. Tuvo que escaparse de su padre y su guarda espaldas para eso.

Vagando distraídamente por allí, no pudo evitar sentirse tan sola. Era como volver al tiempo en la que veía sus clases con tutores en casa. No se le permitía salir, ni tener amigos. Estaba segura que esto no debía ser así, ella tenía un amigo, que no era Nino, que siempre la acompañaba. Recordaba lo exasperada de que la podía llegar a poner y de alguna forma relacionaba el horrible olor con eso.

Se sentó pesadamente en la banca de una parada de autobús, dispuesta a dejar ser encontrada por Gorila, cuando un gato negro comenzó a pasearse a sus pies.

El animal comenzó a dibujar ochos paseándose y restregándose de sus piernas, maullando sonoramente. Entonces se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos con sus felinos ojos verdes. Se impulsó en sus patas traseras y poso las delanteras en el pantalón de ella. Maulló, olfateándole las manos y clavándoles las garras en la pierna.

-Auch- se quejó Adriana- frunciéndole el ceño al gato- no tengo comida.

El gato maulló y maulló, insistente. Ella lo observo algo molesta por las garras enterradas en su piel, el sonido tan agudo que producía el animal y el fuerte olor que la había acompañado todo el día. Se pudo de pie, completamente irritada y le grito.

-¡No tengo tu apestoso camembert, Plagg!

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dándose cuenta de todo.

Pero antes de tener el suficiente tiempo para analizarlo como debería, el cielo sobre Paris comenzó a oscurecerse y una neblina espesa se deslizo por las calles. Una risa fría, sin gracia, proveniente de una voz que se podía describir únicamente con la palabra "sobrenatural". Cruzando la esquina, Nightmare apareció en su campo de visión.

* * *

Estaba luchando contra la mente del joven rubio y eso le causaba una gran jaqueca. El chico era resistente, pero a ver cuánto quedaba de él cuándo terminara.

Ningún mocoso iba a vencerla en su propio juego del miedo.

A pesar del esfuerzo y el dolor de cabeza, decidió echar un vistazo en la mente de Ladybug a ver cómo iba. La chica estaba siendo guiada por un pasillo muy oscuro por una luz.

Sabía lo que se venía, conocía la historia y eso le dio una ventaja.

Tal vez no pudiera romper el candado que guardaba los secretos en la mente de la Catarina pero seguro que podía hacer algo más. Los sueños eran lo suyo, las pesadillas especialmente. Lo que sea que hacia buenos los sueños de Ladybug estaba usando películas Disney para lograrlo.

Sin embargo, no todas las películas eran lindas. Menos si Nightmare metía su mano en eso.

El siguiente cuento al que saltara la muchacha no sería tan grato como los que había visto hasta ahora. Se aseguraría de eso con especial empeño.

Al fin había hallado la laguna en el contrato y no dudaría en usarla.


	8. Marinette en el Pais de las Pesadillas

**Los personajes y el universo de Miracuolus Ladybug no me pertenecen, al igual que las historias de Disney que voy a utilizar.**

 **Gente, nos acercamos al final de esta historia. Espero que les esté gustando y no les parezca que he alargado mucho las cosas…**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Marinette en el País de las Pesadillas.**

Ahí estaba Nightmare.

Los recuerdos surgieron en la mente de Adriana como un objeto saliendo a la superficie del agua. Recordó claramente que era lo que había sucedido, como era que había llegado allí y cuál era la verdad.

Estaba tan feliz de saber que ella en realidad era un chico, era liberador estar seguro que sus presentimientos eran acertados y todo había estado mal. Ese Félix no existía, Marinette era su novia, él era Chat Noir, y también era un muchacho, del sexo masculino.

Igual que en la vida real, Nightmare estaba durmiendo a las personas de Paris. Adrien se preguntó si solo estaría soñando con la akumatizada o ella de verdad estaba allí. Sentía una presión en el cerebro que lo aturdía y el olor a camembert le tenía revuelto el estómago.

Corrió a la oscuridad de un callejón para que ella no lo viera, la niebla venia pisándole los talones. No debía dejar que esa cosa lo tocara, no cometería el mismo error dos veces; vio unas escaleras de incendio a unos metros en el costado de un edifico, pero estaban muy altas para simplemente llegar y subirlas. Acelero el paso y dio un gran salto, alcanzando el último peldaño de la escalera.

La niebla ya cubría por completo el suelo donde había estado parado, no podía dejarse caer y delatar su ubicación, pero era muy difícil subir la escalera. Estaba en el último peldaño, sin nada en que apoyarse y había que admitir que ni en esa forma de chica era más ligero. No estaba seguro de poder resistir colgar allí mucho tiempo.

* * *

Las clases de historia siempre le habian parecido aburridas, pero ¿tener una en un sueño? Eso era exagerado. No estaba segura en donde estaba ni que historia, solo sabía que estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol con un pequeño gato en el regazo y en un hermoso lugar.

Nunca había visto nada así en Paris. Se encontraba en un campo, con hierba verde y muchas flores. Un riachuelo pasaba cerca de donde estaba, podía escuchar el agua correr desde allí. Los pájaros cantaban y revoloteaban a su alrededor y la brisa llevaba el perfume de las flores, dulce y tranquilizador. En algún momento había dejado de escuchar la voz de la mujer que le impartía la clase de historia, cosa que no le importó. Era mucho mejor sin ella molestando.

No había escuchado aun la voz de Tikki. Decidió no preocuparse por eso, seguramente su kwami no veía ningún motivo para intervenir y la dejaría a ella actuar. Aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que debía hacer. No recordaba nada de lo que veía, no estaba segura de haber visto alguna vez esa historia.

Bajo de la rama, con el gatito entre las manos. Era bueno tener un momento de paz. No que no fuera disfrutado en parte sus anteriores sueños, le fascino poder vivir sus historias favoritas y más con Adrien, o mejor dicho Chat Noir, junto a ella. Aunque no pudo darle un beso ni una sola vez. Pero se sentía bien tener un poco de quietud; poder contemplar con calma las flores mecidas por el viento, el agua del riachuelo correr, a las pequeñas aves bañándose en él y al conejo blanco vestido y con reloj que pasaba por allí.

-¿Vestido y con reloj?

Estaba andando hacia el conejo antes siquiera de darse cuenta que se había puesto de pie. Tenía que alcanzarlo, ¿para qué? No estaba segura, pero no debía dejarlo ir.

-Señor Conejo, espéreme ¡Señor Conejo!

-¡Es tarde! ¡Me voy! Si me buscan ya no estoy ¡me voy, me voy! ¿Qué tal? Adiós ¡me voy, me voy, me voy!

Y se metió en una madriguera.

-Señor Conejo.

¿Cómo podía llegar tarde un conejo? ¿A dónde iba con tanta prisa? Sin dudarlo, y completamente embargada por la curiosidad, Marinette se metió a la madriguera del conejo seguida de cerca por el gatito. No estaba muy segura, a este punto, si estaba bien husmear en los asuntos de un conejo. Es decir, iba con mucha prisa, debía tener algo importante que hacer y a ella no la habían invitado. Seria de mala educación ¿no?

Tampoco le dio mucho tiempo de pensarlo. Su mano resbalo el borde de un agujero que caía en vertical y ella cayo al interior sin poder evitarlo.

-Sigue al Conejo Blanco, Marinette- vio como le gritaba el gatito- no lo pierdas ¡síguelo!

-¿Tikki?- la pelinegra abrió mucho los ojos- ¡Tikki!

Pero ya la oscuridad se la había tragado y ella caía sin paracaídas al vacío a toda velocidad.

* * *

Pero, un momento.

Era un sueño, una pesadilla.

Su pesadilla.

Podía con eso. Es decir, luego de saber que Marinette seguía siendo su novia, que era un chico y Chat Noir ¿Qué cosas tan horribles podían pasar? Nightmare asustaba, sí, pero era de la vida real. En su mente no había nada más que pudiera usar ella en su contra.

Y como era su mente, podía controlarla.

Ya lo había hecho antes. Había ocasiones en las que estaba dormido, soñando y se daba cuenta. Había manipulado sus sueños un puñado de veces, pero eso debía ser práctica suficiente. Presentía que si se dejaba atrapar esta vez, no habría forma de ganarle a Nightmare.

-Piensa, piensa, piensa…

Tenía que subir, alejarse del piso y la niebla. El hechizo de Nightmare era fuerte, sin embargo, él no se rendiría tan fácil. Puso todo su empeño y energía en alargar la escalera; cerró los ojos y visualizo dos barras de hierro alargándose, unidas en ciertos lugares por peldaños. Para ser más específico, imagino la extensión de la escalera en ese feo gris oxidado que ya poseía el objeto.

Su cuerpo, en medio de un balanceo, choco contra algo. Miro, y tal como había imaginado, allí apareció la escalera. El problema es que, al parecer, la imagino demasiado oxidada. Era débil y crujió bajo su peso cuando se apoyó en ella. No confiaba en que lo mantuviera si se quedaba mucho tiempo. Escalo rápidamente, sin mirar abajo; al llegar a un rellano encontró una ventana y por allí entro al edificio.

Estrategia, necesitaba una si pensaba vencer a la akumatizada.

El dolor de cabeza era persistente. Presentía que Nightmare tenía algo que ver con eso ¿y si ella era capaz de hurgar en su mente, ver sus recuerdos? No podía permitir que ella se enterara que era Chat Noir, seguro se lo diría a Hawk Moth. Eso no podía ser.

Se enfrentaría a ella y la vencería. No había otra opción. Y para eso, usaría su bien entrenada imaginación.

Adrien decidió que ojo por ojo y diente por diente.

Ahora el seria la peor pesadilla de Nightmare.

* * *

La caída fue vertiginosa y extravagante. Marinette no estaba muy segura que caer por el agujero de una madriguera fuera así en la vida real. Pero como en Paris esto nunca le había pasado, decidió darle el beneficio de la duda. Tampoco creía que un conejo fuera a hacer su madriguera tan adentro en la tierra, sin embargo, el conejo blanco que ella seguía estaba vestido y usaba reloj ¿Quién dijo que esto no podía ser entonces?

En algún momento del descenso el túnel se ilumino, la luz provenía de quien-sabia-donde y eran de color azul y rosa. Marinette pudo observar mucho más que paredes de tierra, sombras y vacío. Y en cuanto más bajaba, más amplio se hacia el espacio. vio armarios llenos de ropa, una chimenea encendida, reboto sobre una gran cama con una cabecera de madera laboriosamente tallada en flores y con edredones color crema. Una mesita de centro atestada de libros; tomo uno y se propuso leerlo: _El Coyote y los Tres Conejitos._ Echándole un ojo a la portada fue a parar sobre una cómoda mecedora, se inclinó hacia atrás sonriendo y luego resbalo al vacío cuando fue hacia el frente.

Grito, pero su caída aminoro la velocidad cuando la falda de su vestido rojo con motas negras le hizo de paracaídas. Pasó frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, pero se extrañó cuando, mientras ella bajaba, su reflejo subía. Finalmente cayo en medio de un pasillo, golpeándose un poco fuerte contra el duro suelo de baldosas abstractas.

El conejo corría mas adelante de ella gritando " _¡Es tarde!_ ".

-Señor Conejo- Marinette se puso inmediatamente de pie, viendo al conejo doblar una esquina.

Así hizo ella. Camino un par de metros y se encontró en una sala redonda, con varias puertas… sin el conejo.

-Se debió ir por una de estas.

Jalo y retorció el picaporte de un par de puertas sin ningún éxito, pero la tercera puerta si cedió. El problema es que al otro lado de esa puerta había otras puerta, más pequeña. Así fue sucediendo, puerta tras puerta, cada una más pequeña que la anterior. Hasta que la última, más pequeña, le dio acceso a otra sala.

Se metió por el agujerito, afirmando que había sido más fácil escabullirse por la madriguera del conejo. La sala que había ante ella era enorme, su techo llegaba a tener 10 metros de alto por lo menos. Toda la habitación, toda completamente, estaba cubierta por un material liso, sin ninguna marca, ralladura o grieta. Tenía un patrón de cuadros, cada cuadro de un metro por un metro y con más cuadrados en el interior. La paleta de colores iba desde el Terracota al naranja claro. Si se miraba mucho fijamente, mareaba.

Marinette vio una salida al otro lado de la habitación. Resultaba ser una puerta del mismo tamaño que la que tenía por la que hacia entrado; era de un color caoba con relieves y un dorado picaporte en el lado derecho. Retorció el picaporte, emocionada por poder ir por el conejo blanco, cuando un aullido de dolor la hizo dar un brinco hacia atrás.

¿El Picaporte había gritado?

Lo miro con atención y pudo distinguir su cara. Tenía un par de pequeños ojitos, cerrados fuertemente mientras se retorcía el dolorido pomo de la puerta, que hacia el papel de una gran nariz. La cerradura era la boca. Veía las arrugas en su frente y la comisura de los labios, tenía pómulos altos con reflejaban la luz del lugar, por su piel dorada.

-Oh, disculpe usted- le dijo apenada.

-No hay por qué disculparos, aunque la nariz me hallas estrujado- rio amablemente la puerta.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy tu amigo El Picaporte- se presentó sonriendo- ¿se te ofrece algo?

-Sí, ¿no ha visto usted por aquí un conejo blanco y con reloj?

-Un conejo blanco…- El Picaporte lo medito- ¿Por qué no echas un vistazo?

Abrió la boca y Marinette miro atrás vez de ella. Por allí iba corriendo el Señor Conejo.

-¡Si, ahí está! Tengo que pasar- llevo las manos al pomo, pero el aparto la cara.

-Ah, ah- negó El Picaporte- impasable.

-Querrá decir usted _imposible_.

-No, _impasable_. Aquí nada es imposible.

* * *

Era deprimente ver que lo único en esa casa que se parecía a su bastón eran los palos de las escobas y el trapeador, pero eso tendría que funcionar. Antes de ser Chat Noir, nunca pensó que el esgrima le serviría de algo, y antes de esto, nunca pensó que usaría su habilidades de verdad sin usar su traje de gato.

El plan era sencillo: ir y enfrentar a Nightmare, y hacerse con la libertad de su mente a palazos si era necesario (nunca dicho más literalmente). Como complemento, estaba su imaginación y la capacidad que tenia de sabotear su propia pesadilla.

Comenzó provocando un apagón por toda la ciudad. También se imaginó con las destrezas que le proporcionaba su transformación en Chat Noir, para evitar ataques y hacerse daño. Nightmare seguía allí mismo, frente al edificio. Salió por una de las ventanas y salto, parándose sobre uno de los postes de luz en completo equilibrio.

-¡Hey! ¡Aquí! Si, usted, la malvada bruja del oeste.

Nightmare se giró y la miro con sus ojos negros como escarabajos. Adrien estaba muy seguro que no era buena señal que ella lo mirara con ese brillo siniestro en los ojos y esa sonrisita que estiraba sus finos y cuarteados labios, volviéndolos un delgada, y prometedora de horrores, línea.

-Ahí estas- un escalofrío le bajo por la espalda, había olvidado la voz de esa mujer- te había estado buscando, Adriana Agreste.

-Mi nombre es Adrien- gruño, pero la voz que llego a sus oídos, aguda y cantarina, no lo ayudo mucho- y usted, señora, está invadiendo propiedad privada. Le pido amablemente que desaloje de mi mente y se lleve todas sus pesadillas consigo sino quiere que la saque yo por la fuerza.

-¿Tu?- la vista de sus opacos dientes a sonreír y la estridente risa le calo hasta los huesos al muchacho, se estremeció notablemente- ¿Qué podrías hacer tu?

-Esto.

Salto y le golpeo la cara a Nightmare con el palo de una escoba, tirándola suelo. Ella detuvo su caída a centímetros de estrellarse contra el asfalto, Adrien cayó con suma gracia sobre la acera, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Tu padre no te enseño a no golpear a las mujeres?- gruño la mujer.

-A Adrien si… a Adriana no tanto.

El hecho de que solo le respondiera, de esa forma altanera y grosera, hizo enfurecer a Nightmare. No aceptaría insolencias y faltas de respeto. El cielo gris se llenó de nubes de tormenta y la niebla se arremolino alrededor de su vestido negro. Los ojos se volvieron por completo negros y los tentáculos de la falda comenzaron a dar latigazos a su alrededor.

Adrien trago grueso, pero mantuvo su sonrisa.

-¿Bailamos?

* * *

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, saladas y gruesas, una tras otra hasta caer al suelo, llenando el suelo de charcos. Esos charcos siguieron creciendo a medida que el llanto desesperado y triste de Marinette aumentaba, uniéndose entre sí, formando una piscina de agua salada a sus pies.

El Picaporte comenzaba a asustarse por esto. Él no estaba muy alejado del suelo y si ella no paraba pronto, se ahogaría. El agua salada se metía en su boca y su nariz, haciendo que esta última ardiera y sus ojos picaran también. Deseaba tanto tener manos en ese momento y restregarse los ojos… o darle un par de cachetadas a esa niña para que se calmara y se diera cuenta del desastre que estaba haciendo.

-Si no fuera sido tan lenta, Nightmare no me fuera dormido- sollozaba Marinette- tal vez estaría despierta, y Paris no estaría así. Extraño a Chat Noir- siguió, en gritos que ahogaban a su vez a los de El Picaporte- todo sería más fácil si él estuviera aquí ¿Por qué seguí a ese tonto conejo Blanco? Eso me pasa por entrometida, nadie me había llamado a esa madriguera…

-EL FRASCO, NIÑA, El FRASCO- le llego de lejos la voz de su única compañía en ese lugar- EL FRASCO…

El agua ya había rebasado a El Picaporte y le mojaba las pantorrillas cubiertas por medias blancas largas. Vio el frasquito con la poción para encogerse flotando a la deriva en su, literalmente, mar de lágrimas. Sin muchas esperanzas, la tomo con el pulgar y el índice, suspiro sonoramente y se tomó todo el contenido de un trago.

Con un efecto inmediato, todo se volvió más grande al ella hacerse minúscula. Quedo flotando en el aire un segundo antes de comenzar a caer otra vez, empezaba a preocuparle que esa sensación de vértigo se hiciera familiar con todas las largas veces que había caído. No aterrizo en el agua como espero, sino dentro del frasco de vidrio del que acababa de beber.

El nivel de agua disminuía, El Picaporte se la estaba bebiendo. Al pasar por su boca y llegar al otro lado, no termino donde esperaba, en la tierra donde había visto al conejo correr. Estaba en un mar, muy extenso.

Suspiro y apoyo la cara en las manos con pesar aburrido.

-¿Para qué habré llorado tanto?

* * *

Qué bueno que era un gran bailarín.

Por más molesta que estuviera Nightmare con él, no podía compararse con el portador del miraculous de la mala suerte y su gran capacidad para poner todo al revés.

Era sorprendente el daño que podía causar solo de pensarlo y lo divertido que había resultado. Paris ardía en llamas en ese momento y Nightmare estaba en el suelo, sin energías ni siquiera para fulminarlo con la mirada mientras el la tomaba del frente del vestido y la hacía mirarlo a la cara.

-Ahora- dijo lentamente, con una sonrisa- sácame de aquí.

-Jamás.

Adrien la abofeteo. Él no era del tipo de golpear mujeres, pero esa no era Nightmare. Lo sabía. Era solo una proyección mental de la akumatizada, así que, en realidad, le estaba dando una bofetada mental a la mujer. No podía ser peor que un dolor de cabeza.

-Sácame- la sacudió con impaciencia.

Nightmare cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se aflojo completamente, luego se esfumo frente a sus ojos esmeraldas. El olor a camembert se hizo más nítido, más fuerte, y las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a quebrarse y derrumbarse a un más de lo que el las habia dejado.

 _-Adrien, ya dormiste suficiente_ \- era la voz de Plagg, que venía de algún lugar- _levántate flojo ¡Me mueeero de hambre!_

Todo se oscureció.

Se levantó de un abdominal, y al hacerlo, su nariz choco de lleno con un trozo de queso apestoso que Plagg había estado agitando frente su nariz, como si se tratara de alcohol para un desmayado. Había que decir que de alguna forma, muy apestosa, funciono.

-¡Plagg!- el sonrió, quitándose el queso sobrante de la nariz.

-Hasta que por fin- contesto el gatito y de un mordisco se comió todo el trozo de camembert- llevaba horas esperando para poder comerlo.

Estaba tan feliz de ya no estar dormido que la aparente indiferencia de su kwami ni siquiera lo molesto.

-Plagg, las garras.


	9. Buscando al Conejo Blanco

**Miraculous no me pertenece… ni la historia de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.**

 **Penúltimo capi! Uno mas y es el final… me gustaría saber lo que piensan y disculpen el atraso… mi país tiene problemas monetarios que influyen desgraciadamente en la actualización de mis historias.**

 **Me gustaría saber lo que piensan en sus comentarios… gracias por leer!**

 **Capítulo 9: Buscando al Conejo Blanco.**

El frasco se bamboleaba al ritmo del mar haciéndole imposible poder ponerse de pie. La mayoría de la pequeña botella estaba bajo el agua, esto no le permitía ver más allá en busca de tierra o algo que la salvara de ahogarse, o algo por el estilo.

-¡Remen! ¡La orilla se acerca!

Se asomó por fin fuera de la botella al oír a esa voz gritar ¡había alguien cerca que podría ayudarla! En el horizonte lo único que se veía era el azul grisáceo del agua que iba y venía en pequeñas olas y el cielo de tormenta sobre su cabeza. Por fin ubico el lugar de donde provenía la voz, pero no era precisamente lo que esperaba.

Sobre un barquito, que no tendría más de metro y medio de largo, habían unas aves enormes. Debían de tener la altura que ella tenía normalmente. Sobre el mástil que sostenía la vela, en el lugar donde debía estar el vigía, se encontraba sentado, como si de un nido se tratara, un pájaro de plumaje blanco y un gran pico naranja. Tenía un chaleco y un sombrero que le parecía muy familiar… se parecía a Cristóbal Colon.

En el suelo de la embarcación habían otras dos aves, solo un poco más pequeñas, una verde y otra roja.

-Hay que apresurarnos- dijo el ave blanca. Marinette lo reconoció como el que había gritado.

-A su orden, Dodo- le contesto el ave roja.

¿No que los dodos estaban extintos? ¿Las aves usaban ropa? ¿Dónde estaba el timón de ese barquito? ¿Qué importaba todo eso? ¡Alguien podría rescatarla!

-¡Señor Dodo!- comenzó a gritar la muchacha- ¡Señor Dodo, ayúdeme! ¡Auxilio!- por estar dando brincos para que la notaran, se le volcó el frasquito- ¡Ayúdeme!- grito bajo el agua.

Sintió como el agua le helaba el cuerpo, empapando completamente sus ropas. La sal del agua le escoció los ojos, impidiéndole ver. El líquido le inundo la nariz, asfixiándola, haciéndole arder los pulmones y el agua salada con partículas de arena le raspo la garganta cuando paso un trago. Cuando se puso de pie y tomo aire, la botella volvió a volcarse, pero esta vez la tiro en la arena.

De alguna manera había llegado a la orilla.

Tosió y tosió, sacando el agua de su sistema. Respiro grandes bocanadas de aire sintiéndose completamente ahogada, temblaba y sentía las piernas como gelatina. Estaba agotada. Se arrastró más adentro en la tierra; lo que había sido un cielo tempestuoso ahora mostraba un brillante sol abrasador que quemaba su piel y le daba el calor que el mar le había robado.

A orillas de la playa había una roca muy alta donde el Dodo estaba de pie cantando alguna canción extraña, una pequeña fogata estaba junto a él. Alrededor de la roca corrían en círculo: estaban las aves verde y roja que Marinette había visto en el barco del Dodo, también habían langostas andando a brincos sobre sus colas, estrellas de mar y sardinas.

-Ven, pequeña- la llamo el Dodo- ven a secarte.

La pelinegra no entendió como podía secarse allí. Estaban corriendo en círculo en torno a una roca y orillas del mar, donde las grandes olas los bañaban continuamente ¡de esa forma nunca llegarían a estar secos! ¿Es que acaso el Dodo había perdido la cabeza?

Entonces una sombra paso en el borde de su visión ¡el Conejo Blanco! El pequeño roedor vestido venia saliendo del mar flotando un paraguas volteado. La esperanza volvió a ella, pensó que le había perdido el rastro. El Dodo también llamo al Señor Conejo pero este solo respondió con la única frase que Marinette le había escuchado: ¡Es tarde!

-Señor Conejo- no tardo en seguirlo.

…

Luego de zafarse de unos gemelos extraños y escalofriantes (gordos, extraña y simétricamente casi completamente redondos. Como un huevo. Usaban ropas raras; la camisa tenia cuello de marinero, amarillo pollito, los pantalones le llegaban hasta la cintura, de color rojo, sujetos por tirantes. En sus cabezas llevaban gorros rojos y bajo este se asomaban unos pocos mechones de cabello naranja).

No supo determinar qué edad tendrían. Sus actitudes eran infantiles, las voces agudas, la ropa aniñada; pero sus rostros decían otra cosa: tenían profundas líneas de expresión alrededor de la boca, la frente y los ojos, bolsas bajo los ojos, la piel manchada por el sol y labios desinflados. A pesar de la vejez en sus caras, no podía decir si eran niños o ancianos.

Además, la habían perturbado con su historia de _Las Ostras Curiosas_. Es decir, si, ella había sentido curiosidad de saber que hacia un conejo blanco y con reloj, pero ese cuento no se le aplicaba. 1) No era una ostra, 2) no había ninguna morsa o carpintero que se la valla a querer comer y 3) sus padres le enseñaron que no debía hablar con extraños ¡mucho menos con uno potencialmente peligroso y que toca su bastón como si fuera una flauta!

Eso no era normal.

Y su curiosidad había sido substituida por una necesidad: Tenia que encontrar al conejo, su gato se lo había encargado, y por lo urgente que había sonado, debía ser importante.

…

Luego de haber salido del bosque, con su clima fresco y oscuro, en el que se topó con los dos chicos gemelos-escalofriantes, salió de golpe a un camino de tierra, donde el sol estaba sobre ella, mucho más brillante y más ligero que en la playa, estaba rodeado de césped y algunos pocos árboles. Vallas se alzaban bordeando el camino, bajas y pintadas de banco. Se topó con una casa enorme, pintada de rosa pálido. Era muy bonita, parecía la casa de una muñeca, una casa de caricatura.

-¡Mariana, Mariana!- el Conejo Blanco se asomó por la ventana en forma de corazón que se ubicaba sobre la puerta principal- ¡Mariana!

-El Conejo- sonrió con satisfacción. Se precipitó a la pequeña puerta en la valla, que daba acceso al jardín delantero de la casa- ¡Señor Conejo!

El roedor blanco salió al porche y la miro con reproche.

-Mariana ¿Dónde habías estado?- le reclamo.

-¿Mariana?- _No, Marinette_ estuvo a punto de decirle, pero él no la dejo.

-Anda, anda, búscame mis guantes, rápido- comenzó a empujarla al interior de la casa- ¡rápido, es tarde!

…

Chat corrió sobre los techos de los edificios a gran velocidad, directamente a casa de Nino. No había visto ninguna señal de Nightmare desde que había despertado; por la oscuridad del cielo, que de por sí ya había estado gris cuando lo durmieron, supuso que ya era de noche. Aunque no sabía con seguridad que tan noche.

Tenía fe en despertar a su lady de la misma forma en que Plagg lo había despertado a él. No con queso camembert, pero algo se le ocurriría. Era un gato listo.

Entrar a la casa de su mejor amigo saco a relucir su gen del hombre araña, el cual, por cierto, no sabía que poseía. Todo el suelo estaba cubierto de niebla, cuando llego al techo de la casa, se metió por una de las ventanas superiores. Sorprendentemente, la niebla no había ido allí. Pero todo el piso inferior, donde se encontraba la entrada al sótano, estaba completamente cubierto.

¿Y si la niebla se había colado al sótano y Nightmare nos había encontrado? ¿Y si había encontrado a Ladybug? Con el corazón en la mano, trato de llamar la atención de las personas en el sótano. Si le respondían, todo estaría bien. Si no… entonces se daba permiso de entrar en pánico.

…

Crecer y encogerse, Marinette comenzaba a cansarse de eso. Lagartos que limpian chimeneas, dodos que fuman, un conejo obsesionado con la hora ¿Qué no habían humanos en ese lugar de locos? Luego de encogerse al tamaño de diez centímetros de altura y caminar un buen rato, se encontró a un grupo de flores parlantes.

Eran hermosas, pero igual que todas las cosas allí, también eran extrañas. Vio hortensias, azucenas, lirios, margaritas, y rosas; todas ellas muy simpáticas. También había un diente de león que ladraba y una oruga que parecía un gato. Mariposas que juntas formaban una barra de pan, muy real, apetitosa, si no fuera sabido que se trataba de insectos tal vez se los fuera comido.

Al final las flores se volvieron en su contra cuando una cotilla dijo que Marinette era una mala hierba ¡Ella! ¡Una mala hierba! Más allá de sentirse mal por la ofensa, se sintió humillada por la forma tan grosera en que la corrieron. Todas gritando como si se tratara de una plaga, o empujándola fuera del jardín. Varias de ellas la lastimaron con sus espinas al correrla, y se ensucio el vestido al tropezarse y caer.

Nunca pensó que las flores podrían ser tan mal educadas.

Siguió con su camino. La corta estatura era un problema constante, los hierbajos la superaban en tamaño y le golpeaban la cara al pasar o cuando el viento soplaba. Las pequeñas piedras que ella normalmente pisaba sin darse cuenta, eran obstáculos que tenía que saltar, incluso escalar para poder seguir. Se tropezaba frecuentemente con raíces que se asomaban en la tierra, le dolían las rodillas y manos por las veces que había ido a parar al piso.

En la distancia, flotando en el aire, haciendo contraste con el cielo oscuro lleno de ramas de árboles y follaje, distinguió lo que parecían letras hechas de humo de colores. Rogando por que se tratara de alguien que pudiera ayudarla, corrió. El cansancio, la sed y el hambre comenzaban a hacer mella en ella, pero tenía que ser persistente ¿Quién sabía si el que estaba lanzando el humo sabía por dónde se había ido el conejo blanco? Era mejor no perder tiempo.

Resulto que su carrera fue inútil. El humo no venía de una persona, sino de una oruga. Era azul, cosa que ella jamás había visto, tenía seis manos y seis pies enfundados en simpáticos zapatitos. El Señor Oruga fumaba y formaba las letras de colores con el humo que salía de su boca, fuera sido aún más impresionante si el pequeño Señor no la hubiera tratado de forma tan huraña ¿y que si ella creía que diez centímetros era poca estatura? Cada quien con sus gustos ¿o no?

Estaba harta de que toda esa gente tratara de imponerle cosas, decidiendo quien o que era ella. No se llamaba Mariana, no era el monstruo que Dodo la había llamado, no era una mala hierba y no era una niñita de solo diez centímetros de estatura.

Al final, luego de una rabieta llena de humo que término convirtiendo al Señor Oruga en el Señor Mariposa, el pequeño ser azul se apiado de ella y le indico que el hongo en el que estaba parada la podría hacer crecer y achicarse, dependiendo del lado del que comiera. Se trató de ensayo y error, hasta que volvió a su estatura normal.

Había tomado una cosa para encogerse cuando conoció al El Picaporte que le había sabido diferente en cada trago; fresa, chocolate, banana, piña, cereza. Luego se comió un simpático pastelito, _Cómeme_ decía escrito con glaseado, eso la hizo enorme. En casa del conejo volvió a comer uno de esos pastelitos, lo que la llevo a ser llamada monstruo, ninguno de los dos postrecitos había tenido algún sabor resaltante, solo… dulce, como comer un poco de azúcar. Al comer una zanahoria se encogió. Entonces con el hongo, había esperado otro sabor familiar. A setas o champiñones, algo por ese estilo. Nada, a eso habían sabido. Le resulto muy extraño.

Y con todos esos bocaditos que se había comido durante el día aún tenía hambre. El hueco en el estómago aumentaba con el paso del tiempo… era irritante y preocupante.

…

No había cundido el pánico. Todos estaban bien en el sótano.

Nino le había respondido luego de mucho llamar, diciéndole que era imposible abrir la puerta porque si no la niebla se colaría dentro. Chat Noir tuvo que pensar en otra entrada.

El piso de arriba estaba libre de niebla, era seguro andar por allí… y abrir un boquete en el piso también. Calculo más o menos donde estaría el techo del sótano y con su Cataclismo abrió un agujero en el suelo. Entro por allí y encontró a su lady recostada en el sofá y a sus compañeros de escuela sentados en el suelo del lugar; la televisión seguía encendida, pero ahora solo mostraba estática.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- inquirió Nino inmediatamente- ¿derrotaste a Nightmare? ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiremos aquí encerrados?

-No lo sé- respondió el rubio, seriamente- tengo que despertar a Ladybug para vencer a Nightmare, hasta entonces, no pueden abandonar este lugar.

Consciente de que su tiempo se acababa y que des transformase en ese lugar era una muy mala idea, tomo a la Catarina en brazos y se dispuso a salir de allí.

-¡No puedes irte!- Chloe chillo desde donde estaba sentada- ¿y si esa lunática llega a venir?

-Estarán bien- le aseguro- tengo un plan.

Sin más nada que pudiera decirles, y evitando que le preguntaran por ese plan que aún no existía, salió de un salto del lugar, directo a casa de su novia.

…

El té era algo a lo que Sabine la había acostumbrado, pero este en especial era oscuro y amargo. Horrible. Sin embargo, había logrado quitarle un poco la sed; no se pudo decir mucho del hambre. El lugar de La Liebre y El Sombrerero era simplemente un claro en medio del bosque, delimitado por una baja y chueca valla de trozos de madera desiguales. Había llegado allí gracias a las indicaciones de un aterrador gato rayado con una sonrisa enorme y escalofriante.

Una larga mesa ocupaba la mayoría del espacio, un mantel la cubría y tenía una gran cantidad de teteras encima, de todos los tamaños, colores y formas; todas humeantes y con el amargo te listo para servir. Bocadillos estaban esparcidos por la mesa. Pequeños donuts, galletas, pastelitos y bizcochos, sin embargo, cada vez que iba a tomar uno, Liebre y Sombrerero se ponían a cantar como locos y a cambiarla de lugar.

Las sillas alrededor de la mesa también tenían gran variedad. De un lado había un banco largo de madera pintado de un blanco ya desconchado por el tiempo, la madera subía y bajaba, haciendo que ella estuviera más alta en algunas zonas que en otras. En los otros lados había sillas de respaldo altos, muy elegantes, o bancos de patas largas; sillones mullidos, de terciopelo, cuero o algunos sin ninguna tapicería, mostrando completamente el relleno. Incluso una mecedora que hizo que Liebre se derramara el té encima, provocando una estruendosa carcajada de ambos amigos.

Pregunto por el Conejo Blanco. Ninguno le dijo nada de utilidad, se la pasaban conversando cosas sin ningún sentido. Eran irritantes.

Ya que el té sabia mal, no la dejaban probar los bocadillos y la compañía no era grata, se propuso escapar de allí. Pero siempre era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

…

Nightmare se estaba divirtiendo demasiado con el sueño de Ladybug como para preocuparse por lo que pensara Hawk Moth o lo que había sucedido con el muchachito rubio que había logrado escapar de su hechizo. Era un niñito ¿Qué daño podía hacer? Ella solo quería vengarse del mocoso por tratarla de esa forma aunque solo se fuera tratado de una proyección de ella dentro de la mente del chico.

Luego se preocuparía de eso, ahora tenía toda su atención en Ladybug.

…

Estaba oscuro, hacia frio y estaba pérdida en un bosque ¿así o más película de terror? Un camino de color purpura fluorescente serpenteaba frente a ella, guiando sus pasos. Los arboles a su alrededor eran raquíticos y desprovistos de cualquier follaje, altos y con ramas que parecían manos con garras tratando de atraparla.

No podía ver el cielo, ni la luna o las estrellas. No tenía ni idea de dónde venía esa luz que le permitía ver su entorno. Antes de llegar ahí había visto letreros con nombres extraños de direcciones, otras de advertencia sobre creaturas que allí habitaban.

En cuanto más avanzaba más miedo sentía, sus manos temblaban muy visiblemente y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. No recordaba haber pasado por nada así antes.

…

Adrien había recostado a Ladybug en su cama junto a su mejor amiga. Nightmare debía estar escondida o ya había dormidos a todos en Paris y se estaba tomando un tiempo libre, de nuevo no la había visto. Lo cual, en realidad, era un alivio.

Además, tenía al menos treinta minutos viendo como las dos muchachas, sobre todo su lady, se removían, haciendo muecas o dando pequeñas quejas. Lo estaban preocupando, y a la vez llenándolo de una morbosa curiosidad por saber qué clase de pesadillas tendrían esas dos.

No estaba muy seguro de cuales podrían ser los miedos de su novia, pero imaginaba que Alya le temería a un mundo sin internet o algo así…

-Plagg, come rápido, necesito que comiences pronto.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?- se quejó el pequeño gatito atiborrándose de comida que el rubio consiguió en el refrigerador de sus suegros.

-Porque tú eres más irritante, no dudo que la despiertes.

…

Marinette entendía tanto la situación como el chino que su tío y Adrien habían hablado cuando el hombre estuvo de visita en Paris.

Luego de que el seguramente demoniaco gato se le apareciera de nuevo, termino en el castillo de La Reina por la indicación del minino. La mujer era enorme, increíblemente alta y de contextura gruesa; la mujer se jactaba diciendo que era de huesos grandes. Marinette no lo dudaba, pero también creía que estaba pasada de kilos.

Tenía el cabello azabache, muy, muy oscuro, a pesar de las arrugas en su rostro no tenía ni una cana. La cara era regordeta y sonrosada, los ojos tan oscuros como el cabello; la boca, de labios finos, parecía acostumbrada a las muecas de enojo y disgusto caprichoso como a las sonrisas fáciles y encantadoras.

La mujer estaba loca, en opinión de la muchacha.

Habían comenzado con un simpático juego de criquet, en el que ella termino ofendiendo a La Reina, quien inmediatamente ordeno que se le cortara la cabeza. Por suerte ella estaba casada con un hombre, más pequeño que Marinette, bastante entrometido. El Rey era obviamente una figura de nula autoridad, sin embargo, su insistencia logro hacer que la reina cambiara de opinión y la mandaran a juicio antes de cualquier sentencia. Aunque ya Marinette sospechaba que le iban a cortar la cabeza, dijera lo que dijera.

En lo que todo el reino decidía el futuro de la Catarina sin que ella tuviera derecho a intervenir, ella comenzó a captar un olor nauseabundo y abrumador. Era como si fueran tomadas una florería y frutería dentro de un extractor de jugos y a ese brebaje le añadieran un tarro de canela y otro de vainilla. Completamente toxico.

Era como…el perfume de Chloe.

Empezando por todos los malos recuerdos que su compañera le había provocado, siguiendo los buenos que había pasado con sus amigos a los mejores que vivió con su novio, ella al fin recordó donde estaba metida.

Todo era un sueño, nada era real. Pero todo lo que había soñado hasta ahora eran historias Disney… ¿esto era una historia? No recordaba nunca haber visto una película como esa, y esperaba nunca verla.

Aunque recordaba que no podían hacerle verdadero daño, se aterro cuando todos decidieron que su castigo era que le cortaran la cabeza. A ella le gustaba su cabeza, pensaba que se veía muy bonita allí donde la tenía y hacia buen equipo con su cuerpo… ya saben, la cabeza pensaba y el cuerpo obedecía, cosas así. No planeaba contradecir a la naturaleza, así que como es obvio, huyo del lugar.

Todos los presentes en el juicio la persiguieron. Desde La Reina, el Conejo Blanco, La Liebre y EL Sombrerero Loco, a los gemelos, el dodo y el gato de la gran sonrisa. Paso por los caminos oscuros que había pasado anteriormente, el claro donde bebió te, el jardín de las flores, la casa del Conejo y la playa. Entonces los paisajes fueron de sus anteriores sueños, de atrás hacia adelante, y se le sumaban personajes.

El bosque donde conoció a uno de los tantos príncipes Chat que había visto, las tres señoras que la despidieran en la cabaña y la mandaron a buscar fresas se sumaron a la multitud detrás de ella. El bosque se congelo, la nieve lo cubría todo, y Marinette distinguió el lugar donde La Bestia la había defendido de los lobos; más adelante, pasando por una pradera de hierba alta bajo la noche estrellada con una gran luna plateada, que a ella le fuera gustado observar en otro momento donde no quisieran agredir su integridad, pudo ver en el horizonte en castillo donde había bailado con Chat Noir antes de dejarlo con el pico estirado en espera de un beso.

Piso un charco de agua y antes de poder seguir corriendo se hundió completamente en el agua. No quiso pensarlo mucho, con el corazón en la boca, nado tan rápido como la cola de sirena se lo permitió. Tras ella venia todos los locos de su ultimo sueño, las tres señoras; el candelabro, el reloj, la tetera y la tasita del castillo encantado, la madrastra y sus hijas y ahora también la bruja del mar. Todos los que no eran de esa historia tenían colas de sirena también.

Paso por el palacio hindú y finalmente por los escalones que estuvo lavando cuando todo comenzó. Allí se acabaron los sueños y siguió corriendo en un lugar completamente blanco, infinito. Muy a la distancia vio una puerta, El Picaporte la esperaba allí.

Giro el pomo sin ningún miramiento.

-Lo siento, pero sigo bien cerrado- rio El Picaporte como si el asunto fuera gracioso.

No sabía que más hacer. Tenía hambre, sed, estaba cansada, el olor que había sentido antes era más intenso y le daban ganas de vomitar. Además de la presión de que casi la alcanzaban.

Con esos inconvenientes en su mente, aun pudo pensar en algo más y se dio cuenta de que traía su traje habitual de Ladybug. Tomo su yoyo sin perder más tiempo.

-¡Luky Charm!

Una llave cayó en su mano. Se la metió en la boca a El Picaporte como si se tratara de un chupete y la giro. Un espacio negro se extendía al otro lado de la puerta, a pesar de eso, se veía tranquilizador. Se escabullo por el pequeño agujero.

…

Adrien vio como la muchacha abría los ojos, y en cuanto lo hizo, la trasformación de Ladybug se desactivo y Tikki salió. El la atajo antes de que golpeara el suelo y la dejo sobre una almohada. Fijo su atención en Marinette, sonriendo felizmente.

-Gracias al cielo- suspiro- despertaste.


	10. Hasta que canta el gallo

**Miraculous no me pertenece, al igual que las historias de Disney.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, disculpen los retrasos en las subidas…nadie es perfecto, y si hay alguna lectora venezolana me va a entender cuando hablo de problemas monetarios y pueden suponer como eso afecta mis actualizaciones.**

 **Ultimo capitulo!**

 **Que lo disfruten!**

 **Gracias a todos por sus favs, follows y reviws!**

 **Nos leemos luego…**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Hasta Que Canta el Gallo.**

Marinette abrió los ojos.

Se sentía muy débil, la habitación daba vueltas… o era la cama ¿sería ella? No estaba segura, pero la sensación solo agravaba su malestar. Le dolía muy seriamente la boca del estómago, que estaba vacío pues hacia mucho que no comía, al menos suponía que era mucho. Su boca estaba completamente seca, y sentía nauseas. El horrible olor que la había estado persiguiendo seguía a su alrededor.

Trato de incorporarse sin muchos resultados; tuvo que cerrar con fuerza los ojos porque todo empezó a moverse más rápido. Unos brazos la rodearon, ayudándola a sentarse en la cama, y ella se dejó. No tenía ni siquiera ganas como para intentar resistirse.

-Bebe algo de te- dijo una suave voz muy bajito en su oreja- debes tener mucha sed.

Miro con ojos entrecerrados. Una mano posaba frente a su boca un taza con un líquido marrón claro; olía a manzanilla, era relajante. Se acercó un poco y sintió la cerámica dura y tibia sobre sus labios resecos, el té lleno su boca y paso por su garganta calmando un poco su sed. Su estómago se quejó por el repentino líquido, pero luego se calmó. Entonces comenzó a quejarse nuevamente, rugiendo feroz por la necesidad de alimento.

-Tengo…hambre.

Su voz salió en un susurro que raspo su garganta. Una taza apareció frente a ella otra vez, pero en esta ocasión se bebió el contenido sin ayuda y con más prisa. Cuando se lo hubo terminado miro a quien la sostenía: junto a ella estaba Adrien, sonriéndole dulcemente, con preocupación llenando sus ojos verdes. No le gustaba verlo así, pero a la vez era reconfortante que el la mirara de esa manera. Porque ella le importaba.

-¿Puedes caminar?

Asintió. La habitación aún se movía un poco hiperactivamente para lo que deberían moverse las paredes, pero con ayuda del rubio consiguió bajar las escaleras y sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio. Adrien puso frente a ella unos cuantos sándwiches y un vaso de jugo.

-No vayas a comer muy rápido- le advirtió el chico- tienes cerca de un día y medio sin comer, no te vaya a caer mal.

Intento comer lentamente, más la comida no pasaba. Ese odioso olor estaba más presente que nunca.

-¿Qué huele tan mal?- pregunto, mirando a los lados, buscando la fuente de la pestilencia.

-¿Mal?- Adrien claramente no la entendía- ¿Cómo a qué?

-Como…- le explico con sus propias palabras exactamente a qué le olía (como a florería, frutería, una cantidad toxica de vainilla y canela, todo junto en un extractor de jugo), concluyo de una forma en que era imposible que él no le entendiera- como el perfume de Chloe.

-Ah.

El rubio rio. De una de las gavetas del escritorio saco un pequeño frasco y se lo mostro. Marinette lo reconoció como un perfume muy costoso que su madre le había regalado en una ocasión por su cumpleaños; la pelinegra nunca lo había usado pues el olor no le gustaba, además que era exactamente el mismo que usaba la mimada hija del alcalde.

-Plagg lo encontró- le explico Adrien, antes de que ella pudiera preguntar por qué lo habían usado- queríamos algo fuerte con lo cual despertarte como el hizo conmigo.

Allí cayo en cuenta que no sabía nada de lo que había pasado: que sucedió luego de que ella se durmió, como lo habían dormido a él, como había despertado y que sucedió después de eso.

El Agreste le conto todo lo sucedido con mucha calma mientras ella terminaba de comer. Cuando le dijo que hora era, ella dio un brinco. Unas 36 horas atrás ellos habían conocido a Nightmare y ella había sido una de las víctimas de su rayo. 36 horas desde que Paris se había sumido en niebla y pesadillas… y ella ahí con su novio, tranquilamente sentada y comiendo unos sándwiches. Se sintió muy culpable.

-No podremos liberar a Paris de ese akuma si estas débil- le dijo Adrien. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente- volveré en un rato. Si necesitas algo, llámame.

Ella entendió: _te daré un tiempo para que estés sola, tengas privacidad, pienses en uno de tus brillantes planes, quizás converses con Tikki y cuando estés lista, me llamas._

No estaba segura al cien por ciento de si eso era lo que el había querido decir, pero ella prefería creer que él era así de sensible, porque, en efecto, necesitaba un poco de privacidad y tiempo a solas.

Se dio una rápida ducha y se lavó los dientes, salió con el cabellos escurriendo, una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y una gran sensación de alivio. Sabía que nada había sido real, que ella ni siquiera se había movido de la cama o donde sea que ella había pasado su sueño y no estaba sudada o sucia, pero así se sentía. Todos esos lugares que había visto, donde había estado… fue como estar de viaje durante semanas.

Una vez vestida, se dispuso a hablar con Tikki, quien había pasado su agotamiento en el diván junto con un plato de galletas. Era tiempo de armar un verdadero plan.

* * *

-Esta es la cita más extraña a la que me han invitado.

-No te invite a salir.

-Lo hiciste y lo cito: _Chat Noir ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un café?_ \- el imito su voz, de forma nada creíble- sonreíste y guiñaste, lo cual es coqueteo. Me invitaste a salir.

Ella rodo los ojos pero sonrió interiormente, cuando había dicho y hecho esas cosas no lo había hecho con la intención que decía el minino. Solo era un juego. Pero entendía perfectamente el por qué Chat se lo comentaba: estaba nervioso y quería distraerse y distraerla un poco en el proceso. Se enfrentarían a Nightmare, y eso era suficiente para pensar todo unas nueve veces antes.

Ambos estaban sentados sobre un poste de luz, bebiendo unos cafés que se sirvieron de una linda cafetería en la esquina, no habían tenido efectivo para pagar, pero se prometieron pasar por allí otro día y dar una buena propina. El clima, que no había dejado de ser gris desde la aparición del akuma, se había vuelto más frio y oscuro con la llegada de la noche. Eran cerca ya de las cinco de la madrugada y se estaban tomando un pequeño respiro. Habían recorrido toda la bendita ciudad y no se la habían topado ni por accidente.

-¿Dónde está?- Chat empezaba a impacientarse, eso de esperar no era lo suyo.

Miro a los lados de la calle, a todo lo que lo rodeaba, pero de nuevo, no había actividad visible por parte del akuma. Tendrían que pensar otra manera de poder encontrarla. Y antes de siquiera poder concentrarse en pensar, sus ojos se posaron en el suelo y la idea llego a su mente.

La niebla.

-¿Estas lista para vencer a Nightmare?- pregunto, sonriéndole a su lady.

-Lo estoy si tú lo estás.

-En ese caso…

Se inclinó y deposito un pequeño besito en los labios de ella antes de saltar del poste de luz y aterrizar grácilmente en la calle, en medio de la niebla. Ladybug lo miro con ojos sorprendidos ante su movimiento y abrió la boca para protestar pero de esta no salió ni un sonido. La niebla se arremolino a los pies del chico, asiendo pesados sus pasos, pero el continuo como si nada caminado de aquí para allá, improvisando pasos de baile y modelando con su bastón.

-Tal vez no debí dejar que bebieras café- comento ella, sin comprender el comportamiento del superhéroe.

-No es el café, es la baty-señal- corrigió Chat, sin dejar de moverse.

Ladybug comenzaba a preocuparse.

-¿A qué te refieres con baty-señal?

Truenos resonaron y fugases flashes de luz iluminaron el cielo que se había vuelto negro completamente. Solo la luz de las bombillas en las calles iluminaba la visión de la heroína. Tranquilamente por la calle se les acerco Nightmare, sus pasos pareciendo inexistentes, haciéndola ver como si solo se deslizara por el pavimento entre su siniestra niebla.

-La niebla es la baty-señal de Nightmare- le explico Chat Noir antes de encarar a la akumatizada- cuando esto termine, te prestare mis comics para que te hagas una idea.

* * *

Leer comics sonaba tan tentador en ese momento. Enfrentarse a Nightmare no se había hecho más fácil.

La mujer se había visto más débil y cansada que cuando ambos se habían dormido, pero no duro mucho tiempo. En cuanto los vio, sus ojos negros tuvieron un destello de rabia e ira y la tranquilidad con la que se había acercado a ellos en un principio se fue por la borda.

-¡¿Cómo demonios ustedes están despiertos?!- grito, elevándose en el aire, los tentáculos de su falda dando latigazos indiscriminadamente- ¡Nadie rompe mi hechizo! ¡Nadie! ¡Los destruiré!

-Que temperamento.

Chat Noir se lo había tomado con humor hasta que ella comenzó a lanzar rayos con su anillo. La confianza que ambos superhéroes quisieron mantener se desvaneció y corrieron a refugiarse en la esquina de un callejón. No esperaban a que Nightmare estuviera tan furiosa.

-My lady…- Chat miraba con preocupación a la calle, donde la mujer arrojaba autos y objetos sin duda pesados por la calle con sus tentáculos- alguna idea…

-El plan original- respondió ella, no muy segura- que no te del rayo.

-¿Quieres una distracción?- ofreció Chat Noir, sin su habitual convicción.

-No tienes nueve vidas, gatito- Ladybug frunció el ceño en concentración- iremos los dos juntos, solo sígueme. ¿Recuerdas nuestro encuentro con Pixelador?- el chico asintió- el poder de él es parecido al de ella, tal vez podamos hacer algo como eso.

-¿Usar el espejo de un polvo compacto?- el muchacho arqueo una ceja, con un deje de burla.

-Necesitaremos ser un poco más drásticos- Ladybug se enderezo, lista para salir del callejón- llevémosla a los grandes edificios.

* * *

Había un nuevo y enorme edificio en la ciudad. Era un hotel increíblemente costoso, elegante y moderno, un nuevo rival para el hotel del padre de Chloe. Toda la fachada frontal estaba cubierta de espejos; Ladybug lo recodaba perfectamente pues cada vez que pasaba por allí con Alya les era inevitable pararse erguidas y arreglarse el cabello.

Todo el edificio seria su espejo de polvo compacto.

Lastimosamente, Nightmare no lo había entendido aun.

Los tenia acorralados contra el edificio de en frente. Parecían pulgas brincando de un lado para otro, cada vez que intentaban ir a la otra acera, un tentáculo los devolvía con rudeza a sus lugares.

-Creo que es tiempo de tu Lucky Charm- canturreo Chat usando su bastón como jabalina.

Ladybug asintió y así lo hizo. En sus manos cayo un pesado balde sellado. Un bote de súper pegamento de secado rápido. Mientras Chat Noir distraía a Nightmare, ella comenzó a pensar cómo usar eso.

-Lo tengo- sonrió. Miro al chico- cúbreme.

-Dalo por hecho.

El minino siguió con las distracciones y Ladybug se puso en marcha. Se impulsó con su yoyo a la cima de un poste cercano. La akuma estaba concentrada en Chat, mirándolo con gran superioridad, manteniéndolo arrinconado junto al edificio. Ladybug abrió el bote de pegamento y lo sostuvo fuertemente contra su pecho mientras volvía a balancearse con su yoyo.

En el momento exacto, derramo el contenido.

-Chat Noir- llamo, desde atrás de la akumatizada- tu bastón.

Ella comenzó a hacer girar su yoyo y el la imito con su bastón, usándolos como ventiladores. Nightmare se retorcía con furia y brusquedad, bañada completamente con el pegamento. Rápidamente, ayudado con el viento que proporcionaban los superhéroes, el pegamento fue secándose, endureciéndose y paralizando a Nightmare en el proceso.

Pronto la mujer dejo de moverse completamente. Parecía una gran escultura brillante y aterradora; los tentáculos de su vestido habían quedado congelados, estirados y torcidos en todas direcciones, los brazos de ella estaban a sus costados, las manos como garras y una expresión de odio adornando su cara.

-Ya se me estaban acalambrando los brazos- sonrió el rubio, sobándose los bíceps.

Ladybug se adelantó y con gran agilidad y gracia logro adentrarse entre el bosque de negros tentáculos y llegar a la mano en que Nightmare tenía el anillo. Quitárselo no fue tan sencillo. Sus manos en congeladas en forma de garras no querían dejarse quitar la sortija; luego de un gran esfuerzo y varias llamadas a la paciencia, pudo sacarlo.

Destruyo el anillo y purifico el akuma con más alivio y felicidad que nunca.

-¡Miraculous Ladybug!- exclamo, arrojando al aire el bote vacío de pegamento.

De allí salieron las millones de catarinas. Estas cubrieron primeramente a la petrificada Nightmare, dejando en su lugar a una joven mujer de brillante cabello azabache y piel olivácea. No se parecía en nada a la akumatizada. Se podía escuchar claramente a las personas que despertaban en los edificios cercanos, e incluso un solitario gallo que cantaba, anunciando el amanecer.

El cielo había dejado de ser negro. Era ahora de un suave azul con una ligera capa de nubes que se teñían de rosa, naranja y dorado con la salida del sol. Era una hermosa mañana luego de tantas pesadillas.

-Ganamos- Chat Noir ofreció el puño, como de costumbre cuando terminaban con algún villano.

En esta ocasión, ella no lo choco. Se arrojó a sus brazos, tan inesperadamente que casi lo tira al suelo, y lo beso. Lo beso por todas y cada una de esas veces que lo vio en sus sueños y no pudo ni tomarle la mano, siendo siempre su príncipe azul pero no el chico que ella amaba.

El la estrecho firmemente en sus brazos, sin ningún ánimo de soltarla. Él no era Adriana, Marinette lo quería a él y Félix no era más que parte de un mal sueño. Plagg también era su amigo y kwami, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

-Deberíamos celebrar así más seguido- rio el cuándo al fin se separaron.

Ella rio con nerviosismo, muy sonrojada. Sus miraculous sonaron y se des transformaron, alarmándose en el acto. Miraron a su alrededor, pero no habia nadie para presenciar lo que acababa de suceder. La mujer que en algún momento fue Nightmare ni siquiera pestañeo, estaba ida en sus pensamientos sin prestarles la mínima atención.

-¿Vamos a desayunar a tu casa?- propuso Adrien, sobándose el estómago- tengo ganas de comer de esos croissant que hace tu padre.

-Es temprano para desayunar- respondió ella, mientras caminaban con tranquilidad hacia la casa de la muchacha- son como las seis de la mañana.

-¡Pero tengo hambre!- se quejó el. Marinette no respondió; Adrien no se rendiría tan fácilmente, siguiendo una pequeña recomendación que le había hecho Alya, hizo un puchero y miro a la pelinegra suplicante- por favooooor.

-Alya te enseño eso ¿verdad?- reclamo la ojiazul, pero con aire de derrota.

Adrien rio, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo. Fueron a la panadería.

* * *

-Volvió Chat Noir, se llevó a Ladybug y no regreso. En la madrugada vimos llegar a los insectos que repararon el techo y entonces salimos- Nino termino de contar la historia de todo lo que les había sucedido el día anterior.

Alya lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y termino la grabación. La historia había sido demasiado corta y puntual como para subirla al Ladyblog. No, ella necesitaba un poco más de acción y entretenimiento; una buena historia con las fotos que había logrado tomar de Ladybug, Chat Noir y Nightmare iba a sumarle muchos seguidores a su blog.

-¡Chloe! ¿No te gustaría contarnos tu experiencia durante el ataque de Nightmare?

La rubia no dudo en ponerse hablar y exagerar lo sucedido unas noches atrás, sin importarle siquiera que Alya fuera la entrevistadora. Las expectativas de aparecer en el Ladyblog y ser un poco más famosa eran suficientes para convencerla.

-Creo que eso no es ni un cuarto de la verdadera "emoción" que nosotros experimentamos- susurro Adrien a su novia.

-Lástima que no podamos decírselo a Alya- sonrió la pelinegra, viendo a su mejor amiga abandonando el intento de entrevistar a Chloe, molesta de escuchar las chácharas de la rubia.

-Tal vez algún día- dijo el Agreste, mirando a su mejor amigo también.

-Tal vez.


End file.
